The Tale of Naruto: The Devil Prince of Jurai
by Juubi no ookami
Summary: After the events of the OVA Kami senses a disturbance coming from a nearby galaxy that was protected by I white energy field. Once he arrives on the planet he comes across a battle between to preteens with extraordinary powers. New Poll For Naruto's Mecha on my account page vote now
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Naruto Masaki**

Yo, what sup everyone who decided to read this chapter.

This will be my fourth Naruto crossover story.

To those who have read any of my other stories and where impressed by them I hope you will love this new story.

To those who have not read any of my other ones, I hope that after reading this you will check out any of the other ones.

"Normal speech"

"Normal thought"

"**Demon speech"**

"**Demon thought"**

"**Kami speech"**

"**Kami thought"**

Now everyone it times to start the story.

Naruto's new family

Kami sighed as he watched his avatar return to the third dimension. As he watched as the three women began to explain to his avatar about the goals to find him and all that.

"**Geez, those girls are always causing mischief, Aw oh well as along as they don't actually destroy the third dimension,"** Kami says as he sighs again.

"Now what should I do, the girls will most likely reset time so maybe I should go back to sleep," he says as he got ready to go back to Tenchi.

However, before he could return his astral form back into his hybrid body he felt a disturbance on a planet in the next neighboring galaxy.

"**Now what could that be,"** Tenchi thought as he opened a rift to see what was happening. There on a planet in the west galaxy on a planet named Shiranui.

"**Shiranui, but why is the disturbance coming from the planet that has been labeled as an S-class danger zone because of the white veil of concentrated energy protecting it and its star from the rest of the galaxy."**

As he pinpointed the location, he made sure that he would be able to get through with out destroying the veil. After that was a success, he quickly vanished heading to the planet.

**(Planet Shiranui border Named Volley of the end)**

Naruto slowly stood up, while the dust from the obliterated rock drifted away into the wind. As he stood up

Kami had arrived just in time to see the two stared each other down. **'What's this, two kids shrouded in evil energy,'** Kami thought as he watch the spectacle unfold.

Sasuke who was currently using level two of the curse mark began going through a short chain of hand-seals, then lightening began to crackle in the palm of his hand.

Naruto was able to use his right hand to charge up a Rasengan. As both boys' power output increased, their techniques began to change color. Sasuke's Chidori turned black and the chirping became louder.

The Rasengan used the chakra of the nine tails as a shell keeping the chakra stabilized. The color turned for blue to purple. Kami watch the battle with great interest as the two jumped at one another, wondering which f the two demons before him would be left standing.

"Naruto" A Flying Sasuke yells, as he speeds towards Naruto who was heading towards him as well. "**Sasuke" **roared Naruto who thrusts his Rasengan to meet Sasuke's Chidori.

"Chidori/**Rasengan," **the two exclaims as their jutsu collide, exploding upon impact. The explosion created a dark dome of chakra around Naruto and Sasuke making it hard to see for anyone who wasn't Kami.

Looking inside the dome, Kami saw Sasuke bury his fist into his opponents gut however, he saw Naruto make a scratch in Sasuke's headband.

'**What's this, that boy showed his opponent mercy instead of just killing him, very interesting' **Kami thought as the dome began to dissipate. Kami watched as Sasuke was hovering over an unconscious Naruto, pondering whether he should kill him.

Sasuke decides to leave Naruto alive and leaves the valley. Kami made his way over to Naruto. "**Well that was entertaining, you done well against the other kid so, how about you come with me,"** Kami says as Naruto's body begins to glow.

"**I see so that's what happened, well do not worry,"** Tenchi said as he and Naruto's body disappeared from the clearing. About fifteen seconds after Kami took Naruto, Kakashi arrived to the valley's waterfall looking for Naruto and Sasuke only to come up empty handed.

"I'm sorry Minato-sensei, Obito I have fail you once again," Kakashi says has he begins to head back to the village, tears flowing from his eyes as he leaped through the trees.

**(Endless space)**

Kami and Naruto both appeared in the endless space of the third dimension a few hundred feet above Naruto's home planet. **"Okay, so now to call Tsunami-fune,"** Kami says as he summons two Light-Hawk Wings.

Suddenly a portal opened and Tsunami-fune a ship with ten Light Hawk Wings appeared right below the two.

"**Aw here she is, now I'll just set you in here and then we need to talk."** Kami then moved Naruto inside the tree ship then set the coordinates for earth.

"**Well then I guess I will wait until we get close to earth and he wakes up and then he will get to need the family."**

(Back on Shiranui)

Tsunade was currently in the hospital overseeing the healing process of the members from the Sasuke retrieval squad. It seems that two of the members Neji and Choji where in a critical condition.

The other members Shikamaru and Kiba's condition wasn't life threatening and so their injuries where treated and they where sent home to get a weeks worth of rest.

As she was just leaving the E.R. along with Shizune when a nurse on standby told her that Kakashi was there to see her and that it was important.

"Alright, tell him to meet me at my office and I will be there in five minutes, Shizune I want you to handle Neji's surgery and keep an eye on Choji's progress," Tsunade says as she starts to leave the hospital.

It didn't take her long to reach her office and when she did, she saw Kakashi sitting in the lobby with his head down, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Well Kakashi seeing you like this is certainly a first for me, even when you were still a brat during the war you didn't shed this many tears," Tsunade says as Kakashi look towards the fifth Hokage.

Tsunade was taken back by the hopelessness within his now lifeless eyes. "Tsunade-sama I have very bad new and it concerns Naruto and Sasuke," the copy-ninja tells her.

Hearing this made Tsunade's already somewhat bad mood worsen. "Kakashi where is Naruto right now," Tsunade asked in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Kakashi then explained to her what see saw when he made it to the valley and the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen. Hearing this Tsunade ran inside hear office and called for her anbu.

"You called Hokage-sama," the lead anbu wearing a bear mask asked. "Bear I need you to gather every member of the black ops who are off duty and head towards the valley off the end.

This peaked bears curiosity, as he knew who was sent on a mission heading in that direction. Tsunade then explained the details to then once every member was gathered.

All of the members of the anbu were more than willing for this mission. To them Naruto was the heart of the anbu. Thanks to his years of pranks, that usually ended with the anbu having to chase him all through the village.

While this doesn't sound like a reason to praise someone however, thanks to those times the anbu was able to keep there skills fresh so, they were always nice to him even knowing what he contains.

"We will leave immediately, Hokage-sama." Bear says as he and the other six anbu all vanished in a swirl of leafs. Tsunade then sat down at her desk and sighed.

"Naruto where could you have gotten to, you better be alive and come back to me," Tsunade says as she pulls out a bottle of sake only to just stare at it with out opening the bottle.

**(Aboard the Tsunami-fune)**

"Ouch my aching head," Naruto groaned as he sat up, holding his head. **"Well it seems that you are finally up and just as we have reached our see destination."**

Hearing the voice of someone he did not know, Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked to see who was talking to him. "Um who are you supposed to be," Naruto asks as he stares at the glowing body before him.

"**Who am I, well for now you can just call me bro and we are in your mind,"** Kami says as Naruto's vision finally cleared only to see that the guy was still glowing.

"**So, do you remember what had happened a few hours ago,"** Kami asked as Naruto held his head in his hands. "Sasuke, that bastard won and know I know that I wasn't strong enough to bring him back," Naruto said in sadness as he clenched his fists.

"**Ha I told you to just kill the brat, it would have saved you and me a whole lot of trouble," Kurama the nine tailed fox that was sealed behind a cage within Naruto said in annoyance.**

"**Naruto, I was surprise to find a demon sealed within your mind, can you explain to be why it's not as powerful as it once was,"** Kami asked in curiosity.

Hearing this confused him, them his current situation dawned on him. "Wait a minute, how did you even get in here in the first place and how do you know so much about Kurama," Naruto asked as he tensed up just incase he was in trouble.

"**Relax brat and show some respect as you're in the presence of a higher being," **Kurama says as he closed his eye becoming bored with the situation.

"A higher being, you mean like a god," Naruto said as he stare at Kami in awe, making the mass of energy's head glow a little red signifying he was embarrassed.

"Well yeah I guess you can say that I am, but then again so are you now little bro," Kami says surprising both Naruto and Kurama.

Well to be blunt I saw you're battle with that other boy and afterwards looked into you're memories and I have to say you had a very painful life," Kami said, which made Naruto's cast his head down.

"For what it's worth, I know your parents never abandoned you, in fact there is someone here to meet you little bro," Kami says confusing Naruto. Kami snapped his fingers and another body of energy.

Once the energy died down, Kushina stood before Naruto with her eyes closed. Naruto and Kurama both stared at the women with mixed emotions.

Kurama stared at her with anger, happiness and sadness, having known her since she was a little rugrat. Naruto looked at Kushina with curiosity, happiness and tears.

"Well you're looking well, though a little malnourished," the red head Uzumaki beauty says as she opens her beautiful blue eyes. "Mom Naruto says as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh mom, I've always wanted to meet you, oh mom," Naruto says as she held him in her arms. "Oh my baby it's ok, mommies here for you," Kushina says as tears also fell from her eyes.

"Mom I have so many question that I have to ask you," Naruto said as they wiped the tears from their face. "I know Naruto-kun and I know you had a hard life however, I'm glad that you always stay true to yourself," Kushina says.

**Kushina, well I have to say that it's good to see you are here, although I still forgive you for chaining me to that ball when I was sealed within you, I will not hate you for it,"** Kurama says, which really means that he was glad to see her after fourteen years.

"Well Kurama, it's good to see you too however I wish your power weren't split like this," Kushina says to the fox, who just snorted not caring either way.

"Mom, how do you know Kurama," Naruto asked wondering why they were talking like two old friends. Kushina than explained the relationship between the nine tails, Senju clan and Uzumaki clan.

"So you were the jailer before me and the first Hokage's wife was and Uzumaki and the jailer before you," Naruto asked which she nods at.

"Wow, that's a shocker and I wish I was born with your red hair, I'd be way more popular with the girls back home would have been all over me," Naruto said which made Kushina blush, Kurama chuckle and gave Kami an idea.

"**That's interesting, to thing that your family would all have the ability to house a demon such as the kyubi,"** Kami says as he stood in front of the nine tails cage poking at the seal.

"Um… Bro I don't think that's such a good idea," Naruto's says. **"Oh right I almost forgot, Naruto we are not on your planet anymore in fact for one year you will be staying with my family on a planet within the milky-way galaxy,"** Kami tells him.

"Wait… what," Naruto asked in confusion. **"Well you will be getting training from them until you are ready to go back as there are people that will be after people like you am I right,"** Kami says making Naruto recall the Akatsuki.

"**Ok but first can you tell me were I am," Naruto asked. "Why don't you wake up and see,"** Kami says. 'Alright, well I guess that I have to go now mother, I guess I will see you when it's my time huh," Naruto says as he started to disappear.

"I would just like to tell you that I'm glad I am your son," Naruto says as Kushina smiled at him with tears falling from her eyes. "There are some important words I want to tell, only to the men who compliment my hair… Naruto-kun I love you," Kushina said as her son vanished.

"Now then Kushina it's time for you to come with me as there is something else that you need to do, as it will be you that will watch over Naruto," Kami tells her.

"Huh… what will I be doing Kami-sama," Kushina asked. "That's were come in Kushina-san as I will make it so you who always be with your son, though I surprise that you didn't tell Naruto-kun the full extent of what he is now," a beautiful blue haired women said.

"I will tell him when the time is right Tsunami-chan however, I believe you to have something to do."

"Well I suppose we should get started," Tsunami giggled as she, Kami and Kushina disappeared.

As Kurama lay within his cage, there was only one thought that went through his mind. **'Well it would seem that my container's life will become a lot more interesting,' **and with that Kurama went into a yearlong sleep, waiting the day when Naruto would need him once again.

**(Planet Earth: Masaki residence)**

Tenchi and his family where all celebrating Nobuyuki Masaki and Rea Masaki's wedding, having a barbeque out by the dock**. **Tenchi was being cuddled by both Airi and Tennyo much to Ryoko and Ayeka's dismay. Lady Seto was drinking Sake along with Washu, Nobuyuki and Yosho.

Sasami was bringing more food out for everyone along with Noike, Minagi and Ryo-Ohki. Tokimi was busy talking to both Rea and Minaho about something that was important although they would not allow any one else know.

As this was going on Sasami suddenly drops the tray of food, which shattered on the ground as she look up. This action seemed to grab everyone's attention.

"Sasami is everything alright," Ayeka, asks the question that was on everyone's mind. "Yeah, it's just that I feel something coming," She tells them.

"Something's coming you say, could it be a new enemy," Noike asked as the others with the exception of Tokimi, Seto, Washu, Yosho and Airi.

"Everyone calm down, it's Tsunami-fune that is above us, although why as it appeared I have no idea," Washu tells everyone, which confused them. Why such a legendary ship would come to earth, was the thought that ran through everyone's mind.

Suddenly the legendary ship appeared right over the Masaki house, which made the Nobuyuki, Tenchi and Mihoshi who had been lying on the porch freak out.

Then a blue beam shot down from it towards the ground right in front of the porch. "Someone coming out of the ship," Seto said as everyone started to move towards the house.

Suddenly a ball of energy appears which confused everyone. Once the ball was only floating a few inches off the ground, the blue beam disappeared and then the Tsunami-fune vanished to parts unknown.

"I wonder you or what it is that Tsunami has brought here," Tennyo says to Airi who was wondering the same thing. "Wait those are Light Hawk wings," Yosho says as he begins to inspect.

"LIGHT HAWK WINGS," was the shocked reply of everyone present. Then the wing began glowing and they opened up.

Who they saw surprised them, as they had never before seen the boy within the wing cocoon. "Hey who is the kid and why was he inside Tsunami," Ryoko asked.

"I don't know however, look at him his clothes are ripped to shreds and look at those scars, he needs medical attention," Tennyo says as she lifts him up and takes him into the house with everyone else followed after her.

"Tennyo bring the boy to my lab and I check him over," Washu tells the silver haired beauty who nods as they enter the lab. The others decided to wait for them in the living room with Seto going inside as well.

After a few hours, Tennyo, Seto and Washu exited the lab with Tennyo holding a little red fox. "Hey How is that kid and what's with the fox," Ryoko asked the question the others wanted to know.

"Well that's the strangest thing, while I was running some tests the boy just transformed into this little guy here," Seto said as she rubbed Naruto's head.

"But, how is that possible, and how what was with the light hawk wings," Minagi asked. "It seems that this child here was able to generate them subconsciously," Washu tells them.

"So there is one more person that is able to create the light hawk wings at will," Sasami says which got a nod from the others.

Suddenly the fox yawned which made all of the women there have to retain themselves from turning into raging hormones. Naruto opened his eyes revealing blue orbs with cat-like slits in them.

"**Where am I," he asked as his voice echoed within everyone's head. **This seems to startle everyone, as they where not expecting his voice to enter their minds.

"You are currently at the Masaki household, my name is Tenchi Masaki," The son of Nobuyuki said as he offers his hand to shake Naruto. Naruto looks at the boy than he jumps out of Tennyo's hand and began to transform.

Once the transformation was complete, a young red headed teen stood right before Tenchi. The red head had a foxtail and two fox ears on top of his head.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure," Naruto says as he raised his hand to shake Tenchi's hand.

Suddenly, Sasami, Ayeka and surprisingly Minagi all let out a scream, which startled Naruto and Tenchi. Turning to look towards the girls they both saw them holding their hands in front of their face.

Oh my, you are gifted for someone your age," Seto says as she giggles behind her fan. "How would you like to become a guinea pig for one of my experiments, I would like to know more about that body of yours," Washu says playfully.

Confused by this, gave a nerves looking Tenchi a questioning glance, only for him to point down at Naruto. Looking down, he finally to notice of his lack of clothing.

"Washu-san, can I ask you something," Naruto says as he moves his tail to block his front. "Only if you call me… little Washu alright," She says in the cutest way she could muster up.

Naruto then asked the question that everyone else wanted to know. "Washu can you tell me where you've hidden my clothes."

(End)

Well there you have it the first chapter of this new story.

I finally, was able to start this story after months of planning it out. Now about my other stories, keep in mind that I will be working on every story so no need to worry if you are a fan of the other one.

Now if anyone is wondering how Kami as able to leave Tenchi's body and travel the galaxy without him knowing it. Keep in mind that hey is a god and it showed Kami and Tenchi talking to each other in the OVA second to last episode.

If you guys are wondering who Minagi is, she is another Ryoko clone in the manga just like zero in the anime was as I made it so that she was the second clone to appear.

Now here are the girls that will be in the paring for Naruto.

Minagi

Tennyo

Hinata

Sasami (Maybe)

Tokimi (maybe)

If there is any other girl from the Tenchi OVA or Universe you would like to see in the paring, you can all tell me in a review and I might set up a poll for this story later on.

Know remember to read and review this and I will see you all next time.

PS:

To those of you who are waiting for a new chapter of Sekirei chronicle I will be starting it tonight.

Well, then until next time.

Juubi out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale of Naruto Masaki Chapter 2**

Welcome to the second chapter of this new crossover story. First, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed last chapter and those who continue to read this and all my other stories.

Now as you know this story will be a harem. I think I want Naruto to have nine girls in this story.

Now then, let us get on with the story.

"Normal speech"

"Normal thought"

"**Demon speech"**

"**Demon thought"**

"**Kami speech"**

"**Kami thought"**

**(Last time)**

Oh my, you are gifted for someone your age," Seto says as she giggles behind her fan. "How would you like to become a guinea pig for one of my experiments, I would like to know more about that body of yours," Washu says playfully.

Confused by this, Naruto gave a nerves looking Tenchi a questioning glance, only for him to point down at Naruto. Looking down, he finally to notice of his lack of clothing.

"Washu-san, can I ask you something," Naruto says as he moves his tail to block his front. "Only if you call me… little Washu alright," She says in the cutest way she could muster up.

Naruto then asked the question that everyone else wanted to know. "Washu can you tell me where you've hidden my clothes."

**(No Need for the Past)**

After Tenchi had gotten Naruto a pair of his old cloths, Naruto began to tale them his story starting with his birth.

Fourteen years ago one the tenth of October, a nine-tailed fox appeared from out of nowhere and began to destroy my home," Naruto told them.

Tenchi, Tennyo, Sasami, Ayeka, Minagi, and Noike all gasped in shock as they all were told the legend of the great demon. Mihoshi gave them all a confused look, as she had never heard of a nine-tailed fox before.

Um… hey you guys, what is a nine-tailed fox and why do you guys look so scared," the clueless detective asked. Naruto's right eye began to twitch in agitation at being interrupted, while every stared at Mihoshi as if she had grown a second head.

Clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention Naruto continue with his story. "Continuing from where I was so rudely interrupted," Naruto said as Noike glared at Mihoshi.

"As the beast rampaged through the village, our military went to face it on the front lines with our third Hokage, a sixty old man who was once known as the God of Shinobi," Naruto explained.

"Wait you telling me that an old man in his sixties, lead you're military to face that demon," Ryoko asked. While annoyed, Naruto did smile as he thought about the third Hokage.

"While it's true that our third leader was a wrinkly old man, let it be known that he was powerful enough to destroy an army single handedly," Naruto said shocking everyone.

"WHAT… how is that possible, Tennyo said as the others thought the same thing.

"The only people I know, that is able to due that are Sato and the Azusa and that's only because of their royal tree ships," Airi says as the other nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I can tell you, the man did it with nothing but the power that resides within my entire race, for you see Shiranui is the world of Shinobi."

"The battle against Kyubi was long and many lost their lives against the beast and the only one who was able to hold the biju was the third, however, he to would only be able to hold out for so long," Naruto says.

"Yes and that is until our fourth Hokage appeared on the frontlines and was able to hold it of on his own however, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he too would be overwhelmed as he was only human after all," Naruto explained to them.

The group was on edge as Naruto told them the story. As he continued, it only seemed that they had more questions to ask however, they decided to wait until he finished his story.

"Now keep in mind that the Kyubi is a beast made of the energy of my world and as such, it can not die, along with the fact that its energy is limitless," Naruto explains to them.

"So with killing it out of the question and so the best way to deal with a creature like that would be to either drive it away our seal it, and let me tell you, driving it away would have been impossible as well so he decided to seal the demon."

Hearing this they all started to sigh at the as that seemed to be happening a lot lately. However, what Naruto said next was something they had not expected.

"Yes he decided to seal him however, sealing the demon is a complicated, you can not seal it within a nonliving object or someone who has reach a certain age."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by that, why would a person's age and nonliving objects affect the seal," Ryoko asked as she remembered being seal within the cave.

"Well to understand that you first need to understand what the nine-tails was made of and the energy we use to create the seal," Naruto explains as he created a Rasengan in his left hand.

Upon seeing the ball of energy, Washu suddenly appeared beside Naruto and began to study to chakra ball within his hand.

"Amazing, I can tell that your power has the potential to rival Jurai, is that how most people on your planet are power," Washu asked, getting a nod from Naruto.

"My world's source of energy is what is known as chakra, chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy created within the body," Naruto tells them.

"The nine-tailed fox is really a mass of concentrated chakra so, it can't be killed, and it constantly creates as much chakra as it uses."

Tenchi and the others all shivered at the thought of such a demon, as they where glad they never had to deal with the monster.

"So how exactly did the fourth generation leader seal it and what is your role in all of this?" Minagi asked.

Suddenly everyone stared at him in shock, as they all thought about what Naruto had to do with the demon.

By the look on your faces, I guess you guys have an idea on what my role was," Naruto states. When they gave the half-breed a hesitant nod, Naruto sighed as he asked Sasami if she would get him some tea.

"Of course Naruto-niisan," Sasami said as she went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a cup for him. "Here you go Onii-san, I hope you like it," Sasami said as she gave him a smile.

"Thank you Sasami-neechan," Naruto said while offering her a smile of his on which made her blush.

Minagi look somewhat distressed at this wanting Naruto to pay attention to her, which didn't go unnoticed by her sister Ryoko who was giggling much to her sister's dismay.

After drinking all of his tea, Naruto decided to finish his tale.

"The fourth although he had planed to seal it, knew that he could just seal it into a known living object as the Kyubi would break free and then continue on its rampage, so the safest bet would be to seal the demon within a human," Naruto explained.

"Now while this was a good idea at first, there was another problem as the Kyubi's chakra was like poison to humans and would have killed anyone who had an already developed chakra network within the body," Naruto told them.

"It was this thought that, gave him the solution to his problem as while demonic chakra was poisonous to adults, children and teens, it would have no effect on a new born infant whose chakra network has yet to fully develop and could adapt to using the chakra with minimal back draws."

"Now that he had a plan, the next thing he would need to obtain was a new born child to perform the sealing, however there was only one child born that day and can you guess who that baby was," Naruto said with a grim look on his face.

"The only child born on that day was you," Minagi states as everyone waited for Naruto to confirm this although they new it as the truth.

Naruto sighed as he removes the shirt he had gotten from Tenchi. What they saw upon Naruto's stomach, was a complex seal that even Washu had ever seen.

"This is the seal he used to seal the kyubi within me on the day that I was born, a seal that is directly connected to the Shinigami," Naruto declared shocking everyone there.

"Wait you're telling me that this seal is connected to Tokimi," Washu asked as the others gasped in shock.

"Tokimi… who is that and what does she have to do with this," Naruto asked in confusion wondering why everyone looked so startled by the mere maintain of her name.

"**Why that would be me, my dear Nar… ru… to-kun,"** said a woman as she appeared behind him and whisper huskily into his ear.

Naruto turned a dark shade of red as he felt the woman's warm breath enter his ear. Washu gave her sister a deadpanned look, while Ryoko and Minagi gave the woman a nerves look.

Tokimi-neesama you where hear the entire time," Sasami asked the goddess who just shrugged her shoulders.

"So you had a hand in this did you sis," Washu asked the goddess as she, changed into her adult form.

"**Well Washu who do you think kept watch over that planet,"** The vengeful goddess states as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um… Tokimi-san can you explain to me what you meant by you kept watch over that planet," Naruto asked as he tried to fought down the blush on his face.

Tokimi just gave him a smile as she turned him towards her. 'She really is a goddess' was the only thing that ran through Naruto's mind as he stared at the gorgeous woman named Tokimi.

Tokimi was a woman with light brown hair with a pendent at the center of her forehead.

She had the most beautiful purple eyes Naruto had ever seen and had a face and figure that every woman within the third dimension would envy.

Tokimi grinned as she watched Naruto stare at her with an awe struck look in his eyes. "Oh what's this have you, fallen love with me Naruto-kun," Tokimi whispered into the young Uzumaki's ear.

Startled Naruto leaned away from her only to fall from the couch he was on making Tokimi giggle in amusement.

"While this is fun and all, I believe that we should get back to the story as, you never told us what he did after sealing the demon," Sato said as Naruto got up off the floor and sat back down on the couch.

"Well after the sealing the fourth- "**Why don't I tell the rest of the story since I was the one that was there that day," **Tokimi state as she sat down next to Naruto, which seemed to agitate Sasami's and Minagi's.

Minato Namikaze, also known as the fourth Hokage, had to when a man wearing a spiral mask appeared to intercept Minato hoping to cancel the sealing," Tokimi Informed them shocking them.

"Yes apparently the Kyubi was held by Naruto's mother and the man wearing a spiral mask had attacked her while she was giving birth to him," Tokimi explained.

Naruto stared in shock as, Tokimi explained Kushina's role in the whole ordeal. Naruto shot Tokimi a glare as she just revealed something that he was not ready to tell.

"Do give me that, I know you where going to leave the facts about your life growing up in that damned village," Tokimi growled as she said this which startled the others and made Naruto look uncomfortable.

However, it would be better in the long run if you tell them everything," Tokimi tells Naruto who look unsure.

Seeing this Minagi and Sasami both grabbed his hands and offered him a few reassuring words.

"It ok Naruto, you don't have to tell us the entire truth know, but I hope that you will feel comfortable telling us someday," Sasami states to as Minagi nods her head in agreement.

Naruto looked at both the girls as they gave him a pleading look, which he just could not resist.

"Sigh… alright I promise that I will tell you the rest of the story, when the time is right," Naruto said as he gave both girls a smile as he held their hands.

To the others in the house this was the most adorable scene that they had seen in a while, as they had not to long ago before the wedding had been in a giant battle that had revealed to them the truth about their universe.

However while they watch Naruto interact with the girls, they all had one thing on their minds as they thought about what Tokimi said.

'Just what was your life like, Naruto Uzumaki and why did talking about it make you sad and Tokimi angry' they all thought.

As for Naruto, he would occasionally glance back towards Tokimi as a different thought crossed his mind.

'Who are you Tokimi and why do you I feel like I know you from somewhere.'

"Hey where is my headband," Naruto asked as he suddenly realized that it wasn't on his head

(Konoha)

Tsunade was pacing back and forth within her office as she waited for her anbu to return with news on Naruto's whereabouts.

Shizune was also in her office trying to keep Tsunade from leaving the village to go find him.

"Tsunade-sama please, you need to relax as, I am sure that the anbu will find him you'll see," Shizune told her mistress, while also trying to convince herself the same thing.

During her time back in Konoha, Shizune had been a nerves wreck as she remembered that she barely knew anyone as most of her friends during the academy had either dropped out or had die on a mission.

However, it was Naruto, who had kept her company and made her feel welcome.

Tsunade however, just ignored her assistant as she continued to pace right in front of her own desk.

Sighing in despair as her Naruto-kun was MIA and it seemed that even the anbu was unable to find any trace of him.

Suddenly the anbu she had sent to look for any trance of Naruto had return and by the look on their face, they had bad news.

"I see that you have returned Bear, what did you find at the valley and what I the status of Naruto's whereabouts," Tsunade asked the anbu captain.

"Well Tsunade-sama, I'm afraid, to inform you that Naruto was nowhere to be found, but this is the only thing left at the valley," Bear explained as he handed Tsunade the bloody leaf ninja head that once belong to Naruto Uzumaki.

Shizune gasped as tears fell from her eyes. Tsunade after accepting her little cousin's headband, she dismissed the anbu as she went to here desk and summoned a slug.

"What is your order my mistress," the abnormally large slug asks the Senju princess.

"I meet you to find Jiraiya and tell him that I need him to come straight to my office immediately," Tsunade ordered as she started to clean the mess that she had at her table.

"Shizune please, it's too soon to give up now, I need you to head to the hospital and make sure that there is a room ready for that big idiot Naruto," Tsunade said as she gave Shizune a reassuring smile.

Shizune smiled back at her mistress as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Yes Tsunade-sama, I will go and get Naruto's room ready for him right away," and with that Shizune left Tsunade's office and headed to the hospital.

After Shizune, left Tsunade leaned back in her chair and stared at the headband in her hand.

'Never again… I will not loose another love one again, so Naruto wait for me.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto sighed as he bathed within the Masaki's private bath. 'Man today just seemed to be full of surprises' Naruto thought.

"Man now what will I do… I need to train for the next two years so that when Tsunami-fune takes me back home, I will be able to prevent what happened on that retrieval mission," Naruto said to himself as he stood on top of the bath water.

"I guess I should ask if someone would train with me, though I really don't know who much stronger I can become with limited training that I know I can do basically on my own."

"Well, look at who I've just stumbled upon, a little fox all alone," Sato says as she enters to bath, which of course startled Naruto making him loose control and sink into the water a huge blush spread across his face.

"What… what are you doing in here," Naruto shouts as he resurfaces. Giggle at Naruto's misfortune Sato places her towel and grab Naruto's head, dragging him out of the water.

"I've come to help you wash your back and to talk to you about your little predicament," Sato says as she grabs a washcloth and told Naruto to turn around.

Knowing that he couldn't escape this woman, Naruto sighed as he did as she asked, glad that he could hide the blush on his face.

"Naruto-kun I came hear to ask if you would allow me to be adopted you," Sato states as she began washing Naruto's back.

This surprised Naruto, as he had never thought that Sato would offer to take him in and welcome him into her family.

"Why would you want to adopt someone like me into your family, what can I offer you," Naruto asked the true queen of Jurai.

"Oh I'm pretty sure there is a lot that you can offer to me and to the royal family, young one," Sato whispered into Naruto's hear making Naruto go completely red.

Naruto then began to shutter, while trying to shake away the blush that was on his face. This of course got a giggle from the eternal beauty.

"Trust me when I say that you have a lot to offer me and my family," Sato said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Not only are you strong for someone your age, but you have, had your family taken from you at a young age and you have led a harsh life while still retaining your sanity," Sato said.

"You will be a great addition to the Kamiki/Masaki family and besides, children should have the chance to experience what it's like to be in a family," Sato tells Naruto making a smile as he places his hand on hers.

"Thank you Sato-sama, I would be honored if you would take me in," Naruto said as they leave the bathing room.

"Please Naruto-kun no need for formalities, after all we are family now" Sato tells him.

**(Masaki House, Dinner table)**

As everyone within the Masaki house sat and eat at the dinner table. Sato decided that she would use this time to welcome Naruto into the Masaki family.

Everyone I have an announcement make and it concerns our newest resident," Sato states as she stands, gaining the others attention.

"What is that you wish to announce grandmother," Sasami asks the woman. "Yes grandmother, what has happened that you need to tell us," Ayeka asked as she stopped arguing with Ryoko.

"Well, I would just like to tell you all that… me and Naruto have just become intimate with one another and he has agreed to be my second husband," Sato proclaims as a twisted grin appeared on her face.

'…'

"WHAT," was the collective responds from everyone within the Masaki residence.

'Oh mother what have to done,' Noike thought in horror. 'Wow never knew she was into younger man' both Ryoko and Washu thought.

'He had sex with my grandmother,' Sasami and Ayeka thought as they started to fell lightheaded.

Minagi had a crestfallen look on her face and she almost fainted.

'What was she thinking, he is way to underage, and she is a married woman' Tennyo thought.

'Oh god I hope they didn't do it in the bath, it will be hard to take a bath in there until I have time to clean it now,' Tenchi thought as he cried in despair.

"Okaa-san, what are you saying, we never had sex with each other," Naruto exclaimed as a he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Sato then began to laugh maniacally which let everyone know that she was only playing with everyone's head.

"Come now did you really think I would allow a child to have his way with me… well maybe if he was a little older," Sato said as an after thought which got sweat dropped from the others.

"Okay now that you've had your fun Sato-sama, what is the real reason for this announcement," Katsuhito asked as he sipped his tea.

"Well it's very simple prince Yoshio, I would like to announce that Naruto Uzumaki has become a member of the Jurai royal family and my new son," Sato declared.

"Wow really grandmother, you adopted Naruto-niisan," Sasami asked in excitement getting a yes from the woman.

"Well I guess that makes you apart of our family as well Naruto," Tenchi states as he accepted Naruto right away.

"I suppose that since you are apart of the Masaki house now, we will need to begin your training soon, oh and I would like to hear more about your planet" Katsuhito said.

"Well it looks like I have a cute little brother now," Noike states while offering Naruto as smile. Naruto who was blushing in embarrassment, smiled

"Welcome to the family, Naruto-san," Ayeka said. "I feel sorry for you, as now you are family with Ayeka and her whacked out family," Ryoko said playfully only, to be smacked in the face with a boom by Ayeka.

"Who are you calling whacked out, you better watch your mouth," Ayeka exclaimed. "I'm just t telling him the truth little princess," was Ryoko's smug retort.

"No fighting at the table you two," Tenchi warned them, which was ignored.

"Geez, those two will never grow up," Washu sighed in annoyance, at the fact that those two could not get over there differences for even one day.

"I'm happy for you Naruto-dono," Minagi states as she offered him a smile.

"Well then a toast to Naruto and our ever growing family," Tennyo says as everyone holds their glasses and cups into the air.

"**Cheers," **the residents of the Masaki house exclaimed as they partied through the night.

**End**

**Well there you have it the second chapter I hope you guys enjoy it. the next chapter will be introduce other members of Jurai to Naruto and A time skip.**

**The poll for this story will be placed up soon so everyone place in your votes for the girls you want to see.**

**The next chapter I will be posting is for the undead apocalypse story so, to everyone who reads that story, I will have the chapter up by Saturday night or Sunday morning.**

**Read and review **

**See you next time**

**Juubi out**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tale of Naruto: Devil Prince of Jurai chapter 3**

Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to Chapter three of Naruto Masaki Jurai.

Now the Poll seems to be going great and to remind everyone, Seto is in the paring making it ten girls that will be in the harem.

Now let story begin

"Normal Speech"

"Normal Thought"

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

(Last time)

"No fighting at the table you two," Tenchi warned them, which was ignored.

"Geez, those two will never grow up," Washu sighed in annoyance, at the fact that those two could not get over there differences for even one day.

"I'm happy for you Naruto-dono," Minagi states as she offered him a smile.

"Well then a toast to Naruto and our ever growing family," Tennyo says as everyone holds their glasses and cups into the air.

"**Cheers," **the residents of the Masaki house exclaimed as they partied through the night.

**(The Empire Jurai and the Royal Family)**

'Naruto-kun is dead' Hinata thought in horror. It had been a stressful day for Hinata.

She had just been informed that Naruto was sent out on a mission the day before.

From what she had been told apparently, Sasuke Uchiha had defected from the village and Naruto along with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji had been sent to retrieve him.

When she heard this, Hinata was surprised that Sasuke would follow his brother, defect from the village, and had been worried how Naruto had felt.

Then the next day, Tsunade had announced that there would be a village meeting in front of the Hokage tower.

However before she could go to the meeting, Tsunade had sent a messenger-ninja to tell her to report to the Hokage tower an hour before the meeting.

**(Hokage Office)**

Tsunade sighed as she stared at her village, through her office window. This week had been a stressful for the fifth Hokage and seemed to be getting worse for her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her office door and then she head the grief stricken voice of her assistant as she opened the door.

"Tsunade-sama, the ninja that you've requested has arrived," Shizune said as she motioned for the rookie nine to enter the Hokage's office.

"Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, Tenten, and Lee, I'm glad you could come," Tsunade said as she looked at each of her young ninja.

Shikamaru looked mentally exhausted something that was expected since he had just came back from a retrieval mission that ended in failure.

Choji and Neji were not among the group, still in the hospital, recovering from serious injury although they were not life threatening anymore.

"What did you want to see us about Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru asked his commander.

"I called you here because I have bad news to tell each of you, concerning Naruto," Tsunade said.

This got Hinata's attention, as it had to be important if the Hokage wanted them to be apart of it.

Shikamaru also noticed this and just by studying the look in Tsunade's eyes, he could tell that something was wrong.

"If it's about something Naruto did, then why have you called us here," Kiba asked his commander, not really understanding why the Hokage called them there if Naruto was why she had called them.

"Kiba, if it was that simple then Tsunade-sama would have only called Naruto in alone," Shino told his partner. Like Shikamaru and Hinata, he was also able to tell that something was wrong.

"Um… Tsunade-sama can you tell us where Naruto is," Hinata asked wondering were her crush was.

"It's not like him to be late for something this important," Sakura asked her mentor.

Sighing as she mentally prepared to tell them the bad news Tsunade then, pulled out Naruto's headband and placed it on her desk. This action confused them excluding Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, and Shino

"Is that…," Hinata says fearfully as she stared at the headband with a fearful expression appearing on her face.

"It can be… this isn't happening," Shikamaru said as he dropped to his knees. A horrified look spread across his face. Temari turned her head away from the Hokage and Gaara eyes where so wide that they looked ready to pop out of his head.

This seemed to startle the others. They had no idea what was going on.

"This headband was the only thing that was found at the valley that Naruto and Sasuke's battle took place… well this and a small puddle of blood that belong to Naruto," Tsunade explained as she turned from the group.

After hearing this and seeing the blood spots on the headband, the group suddenly felt a chill run through there spines as they came to their own conclusions.

"Naruto's headband was found while his body was gone, also Kakashi's ninja hounds where unable to trace his scent other than the blood that was left there… and this," Tsunade said as she pulled out the jacket part of Naruto's jump suit jacket with a fist size hole through it.

Hinata's drops to the ground and began to crying her eyes out in despair. She felt her world come crashing down and she had many things that she regrets not telling him.

Shino, who by now was greatly disturbed by the news that Naruto was dead, tries to comfort his younger cousin as best he could, however all of his effects where in vein.

Gaara looked about ready to revert to his old self, hunt down Sasuke and feed him to Shukaku.

'Wait the fist sized hole is right where his heart and lungs would be, mo mistaking it, that's the work of Chidori' Shikamaru thought as he glared at the jacket.

Akamaru began to whimper as the lingering scent from the dried blood assaulted his nose.

Sakura gasped in horror as she realized that she had just lost both her teammates.

"Why did this have to have happened, I shouldn't have begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back, now I've lost both my teammates," Sakura said as tears fell from her eyes.

Kankuro held his head down and Rock Lee held Tenten as she cried. Ino also was crying as well. Shikamaru was holding his head down and saying a prayer.

"I'm afraid that there is some more news that I must tell you and it concerns Naruto's past and the reason he was orphaned at birth," Tsunade began, gaining the others attention.

Tsunade told them about the events that happened on the night of the Kyuubi's attack, what really happened, and how it had effected Naruto's Childhood.

"Now everyone had a different reaction to this news. Kiba and Akamaru were streaming with rage at the villagers and at himself for not treating his partner in crime better.

Gaara who had already known about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki and the fact that his life was as bad as his was, only seemed to make Gaara even angier to the point that his sand was churning around inside his guard.

The others had sad looks on there face as they remembered how they treated Naruto during their academy days with the exception of Shino and Shikamaru.

Tsunade studied each of their reactions and then smiled a sad smile. 'Well Naruto it looks like you were able to change many of your piers opinion of you.' She thought as she cleared her throat, getting the others attention.

"Now then, I will be holding a small Funeral for Naruto, so after the village meeting, also your sensei's are all aware of what's going on and will also be attending," Tsunade informed the still saddened rookie ninjas.

"At the very least, Naruto can finally be free from the hardships he had to face," Shikamaru said getting nods from everyone excluding Hinata who was still quietly sobbing.

"Well then, you are all dismissed," Tsunade, told them. As they, all left with Tsunade going five minutes later, they never noticed that they where being watched by a woman that seemed to be standing in a higher dimensional plain.

Tokimi could not help but smile as she watched those that where dear to Naruto, leave the hokage tower.

"Well, it seems that I was right about them after all, this is something that will motivate Naruto to become stronger," Tokimi said as Kami appeared before her.

"So, these are his precious friends that he went to the academy with, I can see why Naruto holds all of them dear," Kami said as he made the image of the change and they could see Naruto training with Tenchi.

"Yes Sato-sama has two years to train Naruto, and by that time he should be as strong as Yosho if not stronger," Tokimi said as a grin spread across her face.

"He might even become the ruler of Jurai one day," She said causing Kami to stare at her in wonder.

"While that could happen, however he will be too busy to even think about that and besides I learned that he wishes to become the leader of his village," Kami told Tokimi who just snorted at the idea.

"Please you think to small, and besides I thing he should rule his entire planet, and besides if he is being trained by Sato, then he will be taught how to rule a planet," Tokimi said.

"Well whatever he chooses, will be something that I will support… after all he is my little brother," Kami-said as he vanished from the higher dimension.

(One week later)

"Welcome to planet Jurai Naruto-kun," Sato said as her royal tree ship the Mikagami, landed on the Masaki families' home planet.

It had been a month since Naruto had arrived at the Masaki residences and he had been using that time to get to know each member.

Ayeka was the calm older sister that was always had a kind and gentle aura around her, unless Ryoko was annoying her.

Ryoko was the wild older sister, who always got drunk and was always trying to get both Tenchi and him to drink or play a few pranks on Ayeka with her.

Tennyo would use every chance she got to pet and stroke Naruto's ears and tail much to his embarrassment and what makes it even worse is that now Airi, Sasami, Noike, Mihoshi, and even Sato were doing it.

Naruto was always reduced to a purring little fox-kit every time they are able to get their soft hands onto him.

Mihoshi and Naruto spent their time eating and naps with together whenever they could.

As they hung out together, Naruto started to noticed a few things about her that made him worry, were the instances where Naruto would lock eyes with the GP-officer and seen a hidden pool of despair.

Since then Naruto had felt more close to her than the other members had as far as troubled pasts go.

Naruto then made it his mission to learn everything about her and maybe he could find a companion in her.

Tenchi was the person that Naruto could see as an older brother and he felt that he could trust him with his life.

Minagi and Sasami were two girls Naruto felt a strong pull towards and then there was Tokimi. Naruto had mixed about the goddess.

On one hand, she was someone who loved to tease and embarrass him every chance she got.

However, on the other hand, on a few nights when he found her stroking his hair at night while she stared down at him with a gentle look in her beautiful eyes.

Then there was the fact that she was someone who Naruto felt as if he knew her.

The Masaki family had also given him a history lesson on their own heritage and Naruto had found himself engrossed into the story of how Jurai came to be.

"Naruto-kun did you hear me," Sato said snapping Naruto back to reality. "Huh… did you say something Okaa-san," Naruto asked the devil princess. Sato just smiled at him in amusement.

"Well, I just said that we are finally here," Airi said as Naruto noticed that they where standing in front of the palace.

"Huh what is with this tree," Naruto asked as he stared at the abnormal liking tree at the center of the palace in wonder.

"This is the largest tree on Jurai Tenju or the Tree of Heaven," Ayeka told Naruto who was in awe at the tree.

The Tenju houses the Royal Palace as well as the current emperor and his family, and the main homes of all of the Imperial Houses, as well as the Royal Arboretum and it is here that all of the Royal Trees await a partner whom they shall bond with," Lady Sato told the young ninja.

"Now that's impressive, So this is the tree that Tsunami had given to the first emperor of Jurai reminds me of the story Kurama once told me about the Sage of six paths who created my home world," Naruto told them getting looks of wonder from the others.

As they entered the palace, Naruto was drawn to the interior of the great tree. Everywhere Naruto looked, he saw multiple platforms and each seemed to be supporting a full-grown tree.

Naruto could feel the power radiating from the trees in the palace wash over him. Naruto had to admit that it was a unique experience.

"By the look on your face, I bet you were not expecting something as grand as this," Sasami said with a smile on her face.

"That's the understatement of the century," the Jinchuuriki said as they continued to walking through the palace causing Sasami, Minagi, Ayeka, Tennyo, Noike, and Mihoshi to giggle.

"Ah we have arrived," Sato said as they noticed that they where standing before two huge oak doors. She then turned towards the others as she had a few things to tell Naruto.

"Now then Naruto you will be meeting the emperor of Jurai however, I want to make things clear to you," Sato said getting Naruto's undivided attention.

Naruto knew that since he was as of right now Sato's guest, and he should show the rulers of this empire the respect they deserve… after all they were allowing him to enter there family.

"While I do expect you to be respectful towards the kings wives, I don't particularly care about how you treat the king himself… in fact, you can be just as disrespectful towards that brat for all I care," Sato with a huge demonic grin spread across her face.

Naruto and the others all sweat dropped. "Well that's Lady Sato for you," Washu said as everyone else just nodded there heads.

"Alright everyone lets get the over with, as there are so many things that we will have to attended to after this meeting," Sato said as she pulled out one of her hand fans.

She then opening the fan and Naruto saw three Z's on it. Noike and Ayeka both knock on the door to the room.

"You may enter," said a deep voice that came from the other side of the door.

"Ah, Lady Sato, I've seen that you have returned," Funaho Masaki the first queen of Jurai said, welcoming the Devil princess.

Oh mother I see you have returned… and you have brought Sasami, Ayeka, and Tenchi's group with you," Misaki Kamiki the second queen of Jurai.

"So you've come back, and I see you brought Yosho, Sasami and Ayeka with you," Azusa said completely ignoring the others much to Ryoko's annoyance.

Azusa than took notice that there was a new member of their group and decided to ask about the boy.

"And who have you brought along with you this time Sato," Azusa the King of Jurai asked as he noticed Naruto enter the room beside Sato while the others entered after them.

"Yes I am back and as for this young man, why don't you introduce yourself," Sato told Naruto who nodded his head.

It's nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Kamiki," Naruto said as he gave them a formal bow.

"Oh my so well mannered as well as handsome," Misaki said as she suddenly appeared before Naruto startling the boy somewhat.

"You are Misaki-Oneesama am I right," Naruto asked as he studied her facial features. 'No doubt about it, she is definitely Sato's daughter,' Naruto thought.

"Onee-sama… Oh you're just so cute," Masaki shout excitedly as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Yup… no question about it, she is definitely Okaa-chan's daughter," Naruto said as he felt the bones in his body began to crack under the pressure.

"Oh mother you should stop, I think you're hurting him," Sasami said as Naruto's face began turning blue.

'Well better him than me,' Ryoko thought. 'I'm terribly sorry Naruto-kun but this is one thing you will have to get use to,' Sato thought with a smile on her face.

'Poor Naruto," Minagi, Tennyo, Nioke, Airi and Tenchi thought. Mihoshi just giggled at the look on Naruto's face.

"Her personality is something I'll never get used to," Washu said to Yosho who just sighed and nodded his head.

"Should I even ask why it is that you have decided to adopt another one Sato," Azusa asked curious about the child before him.

'The boy looks human, however those ear on top of his head say otherwise, I wonder if he is a half-bread,' Azusa thought.

"Is there a reason as to why you have brought this child before us today," Funaho asked as she sent Naruto a warm smile.

"Why yes there is and let me let you his story will interest you a great deal as it was not I who found him and instead he was entrusted to us," Sato said as Misaki released Naruto.

"Oh do tell Okaa-sama, I would like to know this as well," Misaki said as she went to stand by her husband Azusa and her sister wife Funaho.

"It was Tsunami who brought this boy to us," Sato said shocking the three rulers.

"What are you serious?!… It was Tsunami who found this child," Azusa asked.

That's right father and the place that Tsunami found him will really shock you," Sasami said.

"Yes father it would seem that he is from the planet Shiranui, the planet has been labeled as an s-class danger zone," Yosho said.

'A child from Shiranui, but how and why would Tsunami save this child,' Azusa, Misaki and Funaho thought.

"You're surprised, I know exactly how you feel and I have to say that I was surprised as well especially in the state his clothes were in and the fact that he was pasted out," Sato explained.

Now Azusa was really curious about this bit of information. "Um mother just what was his state when you found him," Misaki asked.

"Well if you insist, see it's like this."

End

Third Chapter is complete.

Next Chapter will be the Tree selecting ceremony, some training and a time skip.

After you have read this chapter, I await your reviews.

Last bit of Info, The Poll status will be mentioned next chapter so look forward to that

See you guys next time

Juubi out


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tale of Naruto the Devil Prince of Jurai chapter 4**

How's it going everyone, Juubi no ookami is here to bring you chapter four of Naruto the Devil Prince of Jurai.

Poll status:

Samui is in the lead 14%

Anko and Ryoko 9%

Shion and Ryo-Ohki 7%

Minaho and Temari 6%

Mihoshi 5%

The results are in and the Harem Girls will be Sasami, Tokimi, Saito, Hinata, Minagi, Samui, Anko, Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, Minaho, Temari, Mihoshi and Shion. (Adding Tennyo)

A bigger Harem than I had thought but I can work with it.

Now let's get on with the story

"Normal Speech"

"Normal Thought"

"**Demon Speech"**

"**Demon thought"**

**(Last time)**

'A Child from Shiranui, but how and why would, the goddess Tsunami save this child,' Azusa, Misaki and Funaho thought.

"You're surprised as well especially in the state his clothes were in and the fact that he was unconscious when she dropped him into our lap," Saito explained.

Now Azusa was really curious about this bit of information. "Um mother… just what was the status of his condition, when Tsunami brought him to you," Misaki asked the former empress.

"Well, I will first inform you on what happened to him prior to Tsunami finding him."

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the royal family and the seed named Mizuho**

My, that sure was an interesting story," Funaho said after Seto with the help of Naruto explained the events that took place the day Naruto appeared at the Masaki residence.

To say the three rulers were amazed by Naruto's story was like telling the Shinobi nations that they had a godlike beast of Destruction hanging right over there heads.

It was almost unbelievable that two children had the power to call about a goddess from a blocked off section of the universe.

While Shiranui's Galaxy was not that far away from Earth's, it still was isolated from the rest. Then there was the race of warriors that lived on the planet.

As Naruto gave them a summary of his race and a demonstration of his power called the Rasengan and those shadow clones, the three rulers where surprised that there was a world whose power was on par with their own.

'This planet of Elemental warriors was something to look into, however what intrigue me more is this child's story,' Funaho thought as she turn to look at her husband and sister/lover.

'Well I like this boy and I would like to hear more of his story, so I think I will welcome him into the Kamiki family,' Misaki thought and than she turned to see what her sister/lover thought.

'My-my Naruto-kun, it seems like nee-chan will welcome you into the Masaki family as well, now what will he decide to do,' Misaki thought as she and Funaho focused on Azusa.

Sensing both his loving wives dazes focused on him, Azusa was almost afraid to turn to make eye contact with them. It would seem that they had made the decision to welcome him into the royal family and now where just waiting on him to come to a decision.

'Not that I hadn't already decided, to bring this future power house into the family after that little demonstration of his growing power,' the emperor

'Now, I wonder what would happen if we allowed the boy to take the tree ceremony,' Azusa thought.

Nodding to himself at his ingenious plan, Azusa looked towards the group that stood before him.

Seeing that they were all anxious to here his decision and after nodding to his to wives, Azusa spoke in a loud and commanding but also kind and prideful tone of voice.

"I have made my decision, Naruto Uzumaki in three days you shall stand before the residence of Jurai where you will be presented as an member of the Juraian royal family," Azusa said surprising Naruto and getting happy smiles from the others in the room.

"However before than you will go through a tree ceremony tomorrow morning at eight A.M sharp and we expect you not to be late young man," Funaho as she flashed Naruto a kind smile.

"Yes ma'am I will be there ten minutes early," Naruto said as he bowed his head in gratitude.

"You will also be our guest of honor at dinner tonight so we will have to get you a Tailor… Sasami, Tennyo, Minagi, I want you three to go with him a help make sure he looks a dashing as possible," Misaki asks her the three girls.

Minagi and Sasami blushed at the thought of seeing Naruto dressed as a Juraian prince. They hoped that they could get a few pictures.

Ryo-Ohki meowed and jumped on top of Naruto's head and laid between his two fox ears.

Tenchi we have clothes already made for you, as you are the second prince," Funaho said to him.

"The rest of you girls as well so you are all dismissed," Seto said as Tennyo led everyone out the room while telling them that she would lead them to the best tailor on Jurai.

After they all left Seto turned towards Azusa with a devilish grin upon her beautiful face.

"Well it seems I was right when I thought you would want him to be a member of the family as soon as his demonstration of power, And would you believe that I was the person Tsunami decided to entrust the boy too" the Devil princess of Jurai playfully taunted Azusa who was inwardly scowling at the woman while he huffed at her.

"What is it that you want you devilish woman," Azusa said while he inwardly sighed.

"I wanted to tell you that Tsunami has decided to do the ceremony herself and that she had a surprise for the child.

**(With Tenchi's and Naruto's group)**

"Well now don't you two look handsome Naruto-kun, Tenchi-kun," Tennyo said as the two boys model their new clothes for the girls.

Naruto had on a white Kimono with two red strips going from his shoulders to the bottom of the top half and a red sash around his waist that had the design of sakura petals on it. His Tail was free thanks to had opening made for him.

His hair was combed his so that it spiked downwards, something Tennyo had to do it as Naruto tried to slash at the tailor for combing his ears.

Tenchi wore a blue kimono that also had the design of sakura petals on them with a blue sash.

"Tenchi-dono looks as handsome as always," Ayeka said as she sighed in happiness. She and the girls all had their cloth ready for them and had gotten dress before Naruto had gotten his done

Minagi blushed at Naruto while she and Sasami took pictures of both Naruto and Tenchi as they struck a few poses that made them look cool.

"Meow," Naruto heard Ryo-Ohki call out from behind a curtain to one of the changing rooms.

"Hey Ryo-chan what are you doing back there," Naruto asked as he moved towards the curtains.

Pulling back the curtains, Ryo-Ohki step out in her human form, wearing a blue dress. "You look great Ryo," Naruto said, glad to see her using that form again.

Naruto had been pleasantly surprise when he found out about Ryo-Ohki's human form the second day he stayed with the Masaki family.

Seeing that Naruto had like her human form, Ryo-Ohki had decide that she would practice getting more use to her more adult form, secretly hoping that one day he might look at her as a potential mate.

Ryo-Ohki jumped into Naruto's arms and began to lick his face. Sasami laughed at the surprised look on Naruto's face when he caught the cabbit-girl while Minagi just shook her head.

"I see that you guys are having fun," a woman said as she walked into the room. She had long black hair and wore a pink and white Kimono. This young woman was the daughter of Yosho and Airi, Minaho Masaki.

"Oh hey Minaho, I see that you are enjoying you're time away from lady Seto," Tennyo said as she and Sasami giggle when the woman who usually held herself with a air of feminine grace and Juraian pride held her left hand to her head and gave an exasperated sigh.

You girls just don't know how good it feels to see anything other than the inside of the Mikagami and that twisted grin lady Seto makes when she is attacking pirate fleets or torturing anyone that has the misfortune of crossing her on one of "those days" the poor souls," Minaho said as she lets out another sigh.

Hehehe, well I think you will be happy to know that obaa-chan has found someone willing to put up with her eccentricities and her split personality," Sasami tells her.

Suddenly, Minaho eyes let up with hope that her days being Seto's favorite play thing would come to an end and that some "poor sucker" I mean nice young individual would be more than happy to take her place.

"Really, oh how wonderful so who is this person that will keep Seto preoccupied," the beautiful young woman asked.

"There he is right over there, Naruto-kun would you come here please," Tennyo called to the young fox who was being still holding Ryo-Ohki.

"What is it ne-chan," Naruto asked as he and Ryo-Ohki walked over to the girls. Tenchi was preoccupied at the moment, trying to get Ayeka to choose some kimono's to take home when they leave.

"I'd like you to meet the daughter of Yosho and Airi, this is Minaho Masaki," Tennyo said as Naruto and Minaho made eye contact.

Naruto flashed Minaho a smile as he held out his had. Hello I'm Seto's new adopted child it's nice to meet you," Naruto told the surprised Minaho.

'Who is this lovely creature,' Minaho thought as she looked at the little Jinchurriki. She began to study the child before her in wonder.

'A cute little red-head boy with two red ears on top of his head, he had a single red tail that was swaying left and right.

Suddenly, Naruto found his face to bosom with Minaho as she began caressing his ears. Ryo-Ohki just smiled at the scene before her as she found her family's antics to be sweet.

"Oh he's so cute, I just can't let Seto keep him all to herself," Minaho coed, in happiness as she held the little fox-child as she petted him. Sasami, Tennyo and Minagi all giggled as they heard the little happy purrs that escaped Naruto's mouth.

Naruto just sighed as he resigned to his fate.

**(At Dinner)**

The celebration dinner seemed to go without a hitch. Naruto had gotten to meet many more of the members of the royal family. He met lady Azusa's mother and father, Amame Masaki Jurai and Kazuki Yotsuga.

After introductions where out of the way, Airi had told him about Amame leaving the royal family after meeting and falling in love with Kazuki.

Naruto had been intrigued by there story and had asked if they would share their side of the story.

They had been more than happy to tell Naruto as they had taking a liking to the young fox as soon as they met. Kazuki had told Naruto about the custom on Jurai said that an incoming cadet go through a staged trial, by which they save a girl from a group of drunks.

Amame then told Naruto how when Kazuki arrived, he saw a young woman being assaulted by drunken men and went to rescue her. However, this was not the custom event, as Amame quickly realizes and moves in to save him.

Afterwards, she asks why he did not have his gun, to which he answered that he didn't want to risk shooting anyone. Amame then decides to train him in Juraian martial arts, and soon falls in love with him.

Once his tour of duty is over, Amame decides to marry him, at the cost of her royal status.

After they finished their story Tennyo brought Naruto over to meet Seto's husband.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet Utsutsumi Kamiki Jurai," She told Naruto who bowed to the man.

Utsutsumi laughed out loud before patting Naruto on the shoulder for being so formal.

"Ha ha ha my boy, there's no need to be so formal, after all you are a welcome addition to our great family," Utsutsumi said as he offered his hand to shake Naruto's.

Standing straight Naruto shook hands with the head of the Kamiki family. "So you are Okaa-san's husband," Naruto asked curious about how he fell for her.

"Well at the time, I was only given two choices by Seto and that was either She'd kill me or I marry her and you can tell which opinion I chose by the fact that I'm here talking with you now," he told Naruto while laughing at those memories.

Naruto also started laughing at the man while sweat rolled down the back of his head. 'What makes it worse is that I can actually picture that happening,' Naruto thought.

After everyone got seated, Azusa made a toast to Naruto becoming a member of the family. Misaki and Funaho clapped for Naruto while, Minagi, Sasami, Airi, Mihoshi, Tennyo, Tenchi, Minaho, Yosho, Ryoko Ayeka, Washu and Ryo-Ohki all congratulated him.

After that Seto announce that Naruto would be going through a tree ceremony the next day. This got more congrats from the others and then they all began the feast while they began to have light conversations with one other.

**(Next Day)**

Naruto stood before Tsunami's tree with Azusa, Misaki, Funaho Seto, Sasami, Minagi, Ryo-Ohki and Tennyo all waiting beside him.

The others had yet to awaken and would not be up until a few hours after the ceremony was completed. They had apparently partied too hard after Naruto, Sasami, Minagi, Ryo-Ohki and even Tennyo had turned in for the night.

After Tennyo showed Naruto to his room, got dressed for bed and fell asleep, Sasami Ryo-Ohki and Minagi all snuck into his room.

They all got into the king size bed with him and cuddled up to him before falling asleep as well.

When Naruto had woke up, he was shocked that they had been in bed with their heads lying on his chest and Ryo-Ohki in her cabbit form curled up in a ball asleep next to his neck.

Naruto had almost allowed them to sleep had Seto and Misaki not made her presence known by taking a picture with a digital camera they had bought during her time on earth.

Awe young love, how sweet,' Misaki said while sighing at the scene before her, as a devilish grin appeared upon Seto's lips.

Seto would likely tease them about this for many years to come. Something that Sasami was dreading, know how her father would react if he had ever found out.

'Just wait for me guys I'll come back stronger and I'll introduce you to my new family,' he thought as he turned to look towards the three girls.

As these thoughts bounced around in Naruto's head, the fox-tailed teen looked towards the three girls that had snuck into his room.

Sasami and Minagi blushed and gave each a bright smile. Their bashfulness caused Naruto to blush as well. Ryo-Ohki smiled at him and as well which he returned

As he smiled back at them, the others all smiled as they saw the four future lovers, even Azusa although his was a bit strained and the fact that he was sweating bullets.

When Azusa and Funaho had went to get Naruto this morning, hoping to learn more about the boy and his world, they had walked in on Naruto helping Minagi and Sasami out of the boys bed.

Funaho had then decided to give them all the talk, much to their horror and Azusa mind seemed to shut down before it restarted and he began shouting about his little girl being defiled, while he began running around like a headless chicken.

It had been a very awkward situation until Seto had close-lined the man knocking him unconscious.

"Why don't you take this brat to the Arboretum and make sure he knows not to interfere with them," Seto told Misaki and Funaho who nodded their heads and began to drag Azusa's unconscious body away.

As Azusa watch them look into each-other's eyes, he felt his over protective father personality began surfacing again.

Sasami was his little girl after all and the reason he wasn't freaking out right at that very moment was because, it was Naruto's tree ceremony.

That and the fact that Misaki, Funaho and Seto where all glaring at him, daring him to try something which, was the reason why he was sweating so much.

"Alright I'm ready, tell me what I have to do to get this started," Naruto said as he took a deep breath. Seto told Naruto that he should think only thoughts that help him keep calm and collected.

Suddenly all the royal trees within the Arboretum began to glow as they emitted a light blue energy.

Naruto stood in awe as their power washed over him. The power had a calming feel to it as if they wanted to make sure Naruto's mind was at ease. Suddenly Naruto heard the voice of Tsunami call out to him.

"Come to me Naruto and we shall begin the ceremony of synchronization," The goddess Tsunami said, her voice echoing all through the Arboretum.

As Naruto began to head towards Tsunami, Minagi had tried to follow only for Seto to stop her from going after him.

Then a large tree that was at the very bottom of the Arboretum started to glow and Naruto felt the presence of the goddess try to guide him down to the core of Tenju.

"What is this, Tsunami has deemed this boy important enough that she would perform the ceremony herself," Azusa asked out loud. Seto, Masaki and Funaho were just as shocked about this as well.

The goddess had not done the ceremony herself since the first Juraian emperor and for her to be willing to perform it now would mean only one thing.

A very powerful tree seed would become Naruto's. Naruto descended down towards the Tenju's huge tree core that was at the center. A few of the trees branches and leaves parted to reveal Tsunami.

The goddess seemed to be growing from the trees center and she was staring down at him with a loving smile on her face. Because of the fact that she also resided within Sasami, Tsumani had been there with them every time they had spent time together.

Tsunami had known that Sasami had been slowly falling in love with Naruto and because they were slowly merging, Tsunami had begun falling in love with the boy as well.

Tsunami then began to emerge from the tree, exposing her flawless naked body to Naruto, who felt all his blood began to rush towards his head as his face turned beet red.

"Uh… um… uh," was Naruto "intelligent" response which caused the goddess to giggle at him. Snapping her fingers, a kimono appeared on Tsunami, covering her womanly body from Naruto's mesmerized daze.

The kimono was white and seemed to only reach just passed her midriff, while keeping her long legs exposed to the fox-boy. The top however didn't seemed to hide her chest much seeing as she bust was a d-cup.

Smiling at the boy, Tsunami closed the distance between them and held his left hand within hers snapping him back to reality.

"Naruto, this seed I'm about to bestow upon you is one of my precious children Mizuho one of the very first seeds created before Jurai was born," Tsunami told him.

"Promise to me that you will always love her and care for her as if she were your own and promise me that you will never abandon her no matter the situation," the goddess asked him.

Naruto felt something felt something touch the palm of his hand. Opening it he saw a seed the size of a solder pill resting in his hand.

As a smile appeared upon his face Naruto looked eyes with the most beautiful sister of the Chousin and told her.

"I promise about my ninja way and my soul to cherish this precious gift you have given me and I promise to protect that which is precious to me," Naruto said.

Tsunami could feel the passion within that promise. 'So strong, yet so very kind, that was the young man Naruto was… he would come a great man someday,' Tsunami though.

Suddenly Mizuho make her presence own by sending a ray of light towards Naruto's chest

"Now what I want you to do is place Mizuho here," Tsunami said as a small platform. It reminded Naruto of the platform Ayeka used for Ryu-Oh

Studying it closely he noticed that it used a very unusual type of soil. "Hey what is this, the soil is emitting a small amount of Mizuho's energy," Naruto states as he puts Mizuho at the center.

"Now in order to begin the imprinting process you will need to place a small amount your chakra into her seed and then the process will be done," Tsunami explained to the second child who nodded his head.

As Naruto held the platform, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on placing his chakra into Mizuho.

'Ok I think the best way of doing this is to feed her in small amounts so that she getting use to it, that way I don't overload her," Naruto thought as his hand started to glow a translucent blue color.

Mizuho started to glow white as she absorbed his chakra. She them started shooting radiant beams of light, very which way signaling the process had begun.

She then grew a stem with two pink leaves that had a small red line at the base, signaling that her form was a sakura tree.

Naruto opened his eyes and was in awe by the light display. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. He then noticed that he was glowing as well.

Suddenly a halo appeared above his head and two light hawk wings appeared on his back.

However what surprise Naruto was that they looked nothing like Tsunami-fune's wings and looked more like translucent angel wings.

"Hey look is that Naruto," Tenchi asked as the rest of the group along with the three rulers had suddenly appeared to see the rest of the process.

Those… are the light hawk wings, but how was he able to generate them like that and look at the halo," Ryoko said as she and the other stared at Naruto in bewilderment.

Tsunami and Naruto turned to the others as one of Mizuho pointed towards their direction.

Tsunami smiled at them as she moved beside Naruto while placing her hands on his back causing to look at her a smile, before turning to address the other.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet my new partner Mizuho Uzumaki Jurai," Naruto states as Mizuho light beams began dancing around all around her, Naruto and Tsunami, displaying how excited she was.

End

Well not what I had originally thought but I still had a blast writing.

Mizuho is a tree created before Jurai meaning she has the potential to be even greater than a first generation. The red mark was just an add on nothing more

Naruto's light Hawk wings became angel wings and he grew a halo. Next chapter will be training and Naruto finding out he has new abilities along with a one year time skip and a few GXP events that will tie into the story.

Read, Review, like and follow this and me.

Next story I will be working on is Prince of the demon world so look forward to that.

Until next time

Juubi sign out.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tale of Naruto: The Devil Prince of Jurai Chapter five**

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Juubi no ookami is here today to bring you Chapter five of this Naruto x Tenchi muyo crossover.

First I would like to thank all those who follow this story and leave reviews for each chapter and follow me and my other stories.

Now News on the Mecha Poll

I would like to thank all sixty-one readers who placed their votes in the poll and I would like to inform you guys that it will be closing at the end of the sixth chapter so all those who have yet to vote will have about a month to do so.

Now that I've gotten that out of the way, let's get on with the Recap.

**(Previously)**

Those… are the light hawk wings, but how was he able to generate them like that and look at the halo," Ryoko said as she and the other stared at Naruto in bewilderment.

Tsunami and Naruto turned to the others as one of Mizuho pointed towards their direction.

Tsunami smiled at them as she moved beside Naruto while placing her hands on his back causing to look at her a smile, before turning to address the other.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet my new partner Mizuho Uzumaki Jurai," Naruto states as Mizuho light beams began dancing all around her, Naruto and Tsunami, displaying how excited she was.

**The Angel of Jurai, the Dark Avenger and Training**

Kusagakure was a lesser village within the elemental Nations. It was a village located within a country that was mostly a rich forest with abnormally large vegetation.

Somewhere within the forest we come to a cave entrance. Inside the cave we find a teen with ash-gray hair that was kept in a ponytail, circular glasses and a forehead protector with a music note on it.

This teen was Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand man. The cave that Kabuto was in was very dark as it was underground and there were no torches. The walls had a very unique snake theme to them, giving the hideout a creepy feel to it

After walking through the dark corridors for what seemed like an hour, Kabuto finally came to a stop before two large doors that led to what seemed like the main chamber.

Grabbing hold of the door handles, Kabuto opens them and then walks into the chamber that, like the rest of the place was not lit up by any light and so it made it hard to see inside the place.

"I have returned lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said as he closed the doors behind him. Ah welcome back Kabuto, I trust that you have news about Konoha." a serpentine voice said piercing through the darkness.

"Yes, it would seem that Naruto has been confirmed dead," Kabuto said with a smirk on his face. "Oh really… and what of the nine tails, has it vanished as well?" Orochimaru asks Kabuto.

"Its whereabouts are currently unknown and this has the higher-ups in the leaf in on edge." Kabuto tells the snake sannin as touches lit up the room revealing a man that had his face wrapped in bandages, sitting on a throne.

'I see… this will undoubtedly cause a commotion with that group… it might cause them to hold off a little longer as well even though I have no idea when they will act,' Orochimaru thought as he turned to his right.

"What do you think about this Sasuke?" the sannin asked the person that had been standing in the right corner of the room in the only place that was covered darkness.

Naruto is dead… don't be stupid Kabuto." the young Uchiha states from his position in the dark corner.

"Oh… so you believe he is still alive then Sasuke?" Kabuto asked the avenger.

I don't have to think… I already know he is alive." Sasuke said as he walks out of the darkness.

"It none of my concern now, what matters to me now is my vengeance." Sasuke said as he opened his eyes revealing the Mangekyō Sharingan.

(Jurai)

"Presenting the child handpicked by Tsunami and the third prince of Jurai, Naruto Kamiki Jurai," Azusa the emperor of Jurai said as Naruto came hovering in on a floating platform.

The citizen of Jurai all clapped and cheered as Naruto entered the grand hall. Among the citizens, Naruto spotted Sasami, Minagi, Tennyo, and Tenchi all sitting at one table that was close to the stage Seto, Azusa, Funaho and Misaki stood on.

At the table next to them Washu sat along with Ryoko, Ayeka, Noike, and Mihoshi. After coming to a stop at the stage the emperor and his wives stood on.

Naruto started waving one of his hands at the citizens as and giving them all a bright smile which caused a few hearts to skip a beat much to Seto's amusement.

Once Naruto stepped on the stage Azusa turned to the teen while Misaki and Funaho presented him with a sword handle and a new headband.

The sword looked like an exact replica of the master key that Tenchi wields with the exception that its handle had the Uzumaki crest at the center on both sides.

The headband was had a black cloth that had to red strands on each and a steel plate between them.

The steel plate had the image of the Tsunami tree engraved on it with the Uzumaki swirl on the tree.

"Naruto Uzumaki Kamiki Jurai the child who was handpicked by both the Goddess Tsunami and the Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, we present to you the Naruto-ken or the maelstrom sword and this headband that will create a Juraian battle suit for you." Azusa explained as he handed Naruto the headband.

After Naruto placed the headband to his forehead, Naruto along with the headband started to glow a translucent orange. Once the glow died down, Naruto stood there in a battle suit that while also similar to Tenchi's was black and orange instead of blue and orange.

Another change in this form is that Naruto's whisker marks were thicker. Azusa then hands Naruto the maelstrom sword and asks Naruto to bow down on one knee. Azusa then pulls out his on sword and places it over Naruto's left shoulder.

"From this day forward, the title of the third prince in line for the throne now rests on your shoulders, carry it with pride my child." Azusa tells Naruto as the people all clapped and cheered for the half-breed prince. Naruto then stood up and turned to face his new found family.

As he listened to the cheers of his people, Naruto had felt the genuine excitement of the citizens. Naruto gave the people a short bow before stepping back to all Azusa to take the stage so he could finish the ceremony. "And with that, this meeting is adjured." Azusa said.

(Elemental Nations)

Jiraiya the great toad sage of Mount Myōboku was in a very bad mood. He had left the village for a few days to meet up with someone from his spy network.

Apparently, they one of his spies had learned that the Akatsuki had already located each Jinchūriki like Itachi and Kisame did with Naruto and have gone into hiding in a place that most of his network could not reach, meaning that information would be hard to get a hold of.

If that wasn't bad enough as soon as he returned to the village, he learned that his student had gone missing and all that was left was his old headband that they found in a pool of his blood.

If that wasn't bad enough, when he had dropped the toad summoning scroll, it opened to show that Naruto's name that had been written in the young Uzumaki's blood had disappeared completely as if it had never been written.

This had disturbed the sage and he had left the village the next day, telling Tsunade that he would keep searching for any clues as to Naruto's whereabouts and the Akatsuki believing that Naruto was still out there.

Jiraiya now finds himself at the valley of the end where Naruto fought Sasuke looking for anything that might give him a clue on where to start look for is last student's legacy.

As he kept looking all around the area he was suddenly forced to jump out of the way as an energy ball the size of a fireball jutsu shot towards him. Once the ball of energy hit the ground, it exploded destroying the statues of Hashirama and Madara and a large chunk of the valley.

"What the hell was that just now, that energy ball of death just destroyed most of the valley, and if that wasn't enough that ball of death was on part with a biju ball maybe even stronger." Jiraiya said to himself. "All right, I don't know who you are and I don't know why you are trying to kill me however, I'm in a hurry so why don't you come out and let's make this quick.

"Long time no see Jiraiya the frog charmer, it's been eight years hasn't not." said a feminine voice that echoed through the valley and seemed very familiar to Jiraiya. "Just who are you and what do you want." Jiraiya asked as his heart started beating very fast for some reason.

Suddenly, the world around Jiraiya began to vanish and the next thing he knew was that he was staring into a black void with millions of tiny lights all around him. 'Where am I, it looks almost like the night sky.' The sage thought as he looked around.

"Why I'm hurt pervert, I can't believe you've forgotten about me, especially after I left you and the village standing after that incident nine years ago." The woman whispered in his ear after she appeared right behind the sage. Hearing the person up close caused Jiraiya to turn ghostly pale as he recognized that evil childlike voice belonging to the one person that Jiraiya fear the most in this world.

Slowly turning to the person, Jiraiya became whiter than Orochimaru as he laid eyes on the teen before him. This girl looked to be in her early twenties with long brown hair and an hour glass figure.

Her eyes were an eerie purple color and she has gold orb at the center of her forehead with four orange strands.

She wore an elegant dress that seemed otherworldly and purple gloves that seemed to be concealing clawed hands.

This is the woman that disappeared after murdering more than fifty villagers, ten anbu and four chunin that had almost succeeded in killing Naruto nine years ago. 'I'd never thought I'd see you again… Tokimi Hakubi.' Jiraiya thought as he started sweating bullets.

"What are you doing here Tokimi?" Jiraiya asked the goddess before him. 'This woman was literally the most dangerous person in the ninja world after Minato had died.' She appeared one day out of nowhere when I was looking for Naruto who had ran into the forest of death to hide from a mob that was hunting him down.

**(Flashback)**

"Get the demon don't let it escape, Kill that monster, that damn demon child." Jiraiya heard some villagers shout out as he run on the rooftops looking for any sign of Naruto.

'Come on kid, where are you hiding.' Jiraiya thought as he continued jumping though the village. Twenty minutes later Jiraiya came to a stop right before the entrance of training ground forty-four.

"Damn it, no wonder why the brat is so good at hiding, he had two years to practice thanks to those damn villagers, I've look everywhere in this damn village and I still can't find him."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and strong winds started to start to gather above the forest of death.

'What the hell, is this an attack... no I don't sense any Chakra from that.' Jiraiya thought as an invisible force descended into the forest.

As soon as it landed at the center of the forest, a huge shockwave swept through the area destroying the gate and creating a huge crater.

The force alone pushed Jiraiya back a few yards. "Damn it all this just had to happen right when I'm looking for Naruto." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya then jumps past the destroyed gate and ran towards the center of the forest.

Everywhere he looked there was destruction. Trees were uprooted, laying in pieces and burned to a crisp.

"All of the animals within the vicinity were instantly killed as well... great." Jiraiya comments as he sees burn animal carcass on the ground.

Once Jiraiya reached the heart of the forest, Jiraiya was greeted to a very interesting sight.

There at the center of the chaos stood a girl that look around twelve than Naruto, kissing said boy on the cheek.

"At that time I had never thought that the girl Tokimi would be feared as the black witch of Konoha and that she would leave Naruto in the same village that she once threatened to destroy.

**(End of Flashback)**

And there she stood before him after those nine years, all grown up and ten times more terrifying than she was nine years ago.

"I've brought you here to talk about Naruto and his future." Tokimi said getting to straight to the point.

Suddenly Jiraiya looked about ready to have a heart attack. 'Having been gone for nine years, Tokimi shouldn't have known about Naruto supposed dead.' Jiraiya thought as his life started to flash before his eyes.

"Know that Naruto is under my sister's care and he will be in need of some training... I believe that you are the person best suited for the job." Tokimi states knowing that would cause Jiraiya to halt his rapid thoughts.

**(Cue Record scratch)**

"Wait... what did you say?" Jiraiya asked the goddess who had a grin across her face.

"You heard me pervert, Naruto is alive and well, living with my sister and her family, did you really think that I didn't know what happened during his last mission." Tokimi asked in amusement.

"But... but how?" Jiraiya asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"I also know that you left Naruto alone within the village after I disappeared." Tokimi said as a dark aura began to rise behind her.

"But... after you disappeared all the assassination attempts stopped because of what you did to Hiruzen, even though everyone in the village had their memories erased except me and Hiruzen." Jiraiya states as he started sweating bullets.

"You can relax Jiraiya I don't plan to harm or kill you." Tokimi told the Sannin.

"I still have a use for you and besides Naruto would hate me for killing his master." Tokimi said causing Jiraiya to sign in relief.

"Be the way where exactly are we anyway, I know that this isn't a genjutsu as the only chakra signature around here is mine." Jiraiya said.

"Oh I guess you wouldn't know now would you... well then I'll give you a clue as to where we are not." Tokimi said with a sly grin plastered on her beautiful face.

"Look behind you." She told Jiraiya who had a confused expression on his face as he turned around.

'I don't see why she can't just tell me where she has brought me instead of making me... WHAT THE HELL... IT CAN'T BE." Jiraiya shouts out as he comes face to face with the ninja planet Shiranui.

"Jiraiya the toad sage, welcome to the world beyond the Elemental Nations... the galaxy." Tokimi said as she watched as Jiraiya stare at his home in awe.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he made his way through the halls of Jurai. He had a small wooden bucket in one head and a tow and soap for his hair in another.

It was a couple of hours after the ceremony and Naruto was looking to relax in the royal family's private bathrooms.

After the ceremony Sasami had gave him a tour of Jurai and they had spent the majority of the day meeting as many of the citizens as they could.

Afterwards, Naruto and Sasami had a small picnic in the royal garden along with Tenchi, Tennyo, Minagi, Mihoshi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Noike.

"Man I'm glad all that formal stuff is over and done with, now I can relax for the night." Naruto said to himself with a big happy smile on his face.

As Naruto react where the baths where he notice that it had a similar appearance to a Sentō, those Japanese public bathhouses that he use to go to with his teammates and sensei.

After getting undressed and wrapping his towel around his waist, he walked out of the changing room and came to a stop as he stared at the hot spring pool in awe.

"Wow this looks even better than the ones back at home, WOOHOO." Naruto shouted out in excitement as he jumped into the springs. Naruto then began swimming form one side of the springs to the other.

He then began to run on top of the water, and then he started to skate on the surface before doing a baseball side which caused him to sink under the water.

As he resurfaced, Naruto sprayed a large amount of the spring's water. "Awe… Nothing beats the hot springs of the Juraian family." Naruto said as he started floating on his back.

"Well now if it isn't the cute little fox prince of the Juraian royal family." A woman who had just entered the bathing room said, causing Naruto to jump in surprise.

"Oh he's the one that Seto-sama just adopted am I right auntie." A second person said which sounded like a slightly older version Mihoshi's.

Turning towards where he heard the two women, Naruto's face turned dark scarlet as he laid eyes on the two beautiful women standing by the entrance.

Naruto could only describe the first woman as a goddess with short curly blonde-hair, blue eyes, and chocolate-brown skin. She had a body that most models would kill for, an hourglass figure with wide hips and Tsunade-size breast.

The woman held herself with a grace that rivaled Seto's and the towel she had on was only big enough too wrapped around her waist up under her large breast.

She also had a second smaller towel that she used to cover her boobs to keep them from bouncing all over the place.

The second woman surprisingly looked like a slightly older Mihoshi and had a body that was identical to said G.P. officer.

"See anything you like young one." The older woman said as she struck a sexy pose, causing the boy to hold his nose and turn around.

"Who… who are you and didn't you see the sign, this is the men's bath." Naruto said as blood began to leak out of his nose.

"Now now young one, there's no need to be shy." The older woman said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind.

"Oh and before I forget my name is Mikami Kuramitsu… It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto Kamiki." The woman said as she hugged him.

The softness of her buxom caused Naruto to start doing a good impression of a red chili pepper, as his entire body turned bright red and stream started shooting out of his ears and radiating off of his body.

"Th… the ple… pleas… pleasure is all mine Mikami-dono." Naruto stuttered out while standing there unable to move.

'Tsunami-sama their huge… and their incredibly soft,' Naruto thought as he felt himself be pulled away from Mikami's grasp.

"Hello they my name is Mitoto, I'm Mihoshi's mother and Mikami's niece… I'm so glad to meet you." The slender woman said as she gave Naruto a radiant smile.

"Nice to meet you Mitoto-san, but why are you two here… isn't this supposed to be the men's side of the hot spring?" Naruto asked the two after calming down catching his breath.

"Oh you didn't know… this is a co-ed hot spring." Mitoto said nonchalant about the fact that the only thing keeping Naruto from seeing her in her birthday suit was the towel she had on.

"Yeah well… I'm going to leave now so enjoy the springs." Naruto said as he started to leave the water only to be pulled back in by Mikami.

"Why are you leaving so soon Naruto, there is no reason for you to leave just because, there are two beautiful naked women bathing right in front of him." Mikami said causing Naruto's fox ears to twitch.

"I agree… I little skin-ship is a great way to get to know one another." Mitoto said as she began to massage his ears.

'That just not far Mitoto-san, why do girls always go for my ears?' Naruto thought as he started to relax.

"Why don't you let me wash your back, Naruto-kun?" Mitoto asked while nodding a bottle of what Naruto guessed was soap.

The fox-demigod while still embarrassed, decided to just comply with Mitoto's wishes, so as to not upset her and turned to face Mikami so that is back was to the young looking mother.

"That's a good boy, now here's your reward." Mikami said as she kisses him on the cheek causing Naruto to blush.

"So um… Mikami-dono, can I ask you something."

"You want to know what me cup-size is right." Mikami states with an amused look on her face.

"Oh my Naruto, how daring of you." Mitoto said making Naruto turn blood red.

"No it's not that I wanted to ask!" Naruto exclaimed which caused the two Kuramitsu women to giggle at how cute he was.

"Well for starters you can stop with the formalities it just makes me feel old." Mikami said.

"I want you to do the same for me Naruto-kun, no need to be formal with me neither." Mitoto states as she starts to rinse his back by dumping the hot water that she had poured in Naruto's bucket.

"Okay then how about Mika-chan and Mito-chan?" Naruto asked startling the two older women.

Suddenly, Naruto was glomped by the both Mikami and Mitoto who by where being controlled by their raging hormones.

"You are just… adorable," Mikami purrs as she rubs Naruto's cheek with her own. "Can I keep you Naruto-kun?" Mitoto asked as she rubs Naruto's other cheek.

'Note to self, calling them Mika-chan and Mito-chan, makes them want to use you like a teddy-bear.' Naruto thought as he decided to accept his fate, already knowing from past experience from Minaho, Seto, Airi, and Tennyo that there was no escape.

"Oba-san, Okaa-san is that you, what are you doing to here?" Mihoshi asked drawing the older Kuramitsu women and Naruto's attention.

There standing at the entrance was known other than Mihoshi, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki and Minagi.

Naruto just stared at each of them with an unreadable expression on his face as his brain could not process what scene before him.

All four girls stood there naked with the only thing keeping Naruto from seeing anything was the towels that they wore.

"Oh Miho-chan, Sasami-san, Minagi and Ryo-chan there you are why don't you came and join us." Mitoto suggested as she turned towards the girls while still holding Naruto close to her body.

Upon seeing Naruto in the hot spring with nothing covering him except the towel around his waist, caused Minagi to let out a cute sounding squeak and tried to hide behind Sasami and Mihoshi.

This seemed to amuse Mikami who started to giggle at the Minagi's embarrassment, finding her adorable.

"Meow," Ryo-Ohki said as she jumped into the water and swam towards Naruto. She then grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and began to rub her head on him, causing Naruto to start sweating bullets.

"Oh hey Naruto, what are you doing here." Sasami asked upon seeing the object of her affection.

Oh um hey girls fancy meeting you here." Naruto said nervously as he started too blushed and turn away from the girls so has to not be tempted to stare.

"Hi Naruto, um… I'm sorry but, I'll take my bath later after you're done." Minagi said as she headed towards the door to the changing room.

'I feel a sense of Déjà vu.' Sasami thought to herself as Mihoshi stopped Minagi from leaving.

"Minagi, why are you hiding from Naruto, come on and let's get in too." Mihoshi said as she started to pull her towards the bath.

"Wait a minute, Mihoshi come on stop… let go of me, I'm not emotionally ready." Minagi whined only to be ignored.

Suddenly, Mihoshi slipped on the wet floor and fell into the water, while accidently taking Minagi's towel with her.

Naruto and Minagi both froze as they stare at one other, both trying to process what was happening.

Suddenly, Naruto nose started to bleed and he sank under the water and Minagi screamed while she jumped into the springs.

'Now it's not just a feeling anymore.' Sasami thought as she sighed at Minagi's misfortune and Mihoshi clumsiness.

"Oh this has just keeps getting better, don't you think Mitoto?" Mikami asked her niece with a sweat drop on her head, as she starts to laugh.

"Oh I agree Oba-san." Mitoto said with a smile on her face.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sasami asked as she helps Naruto stand back up in the water.

Oh um… yeah I'm fine just a little lightheaded from the heat but, thank you Sasami. Naruto said trying to reassure her.

Then Naruto realized just how close Sasami was to him and the fact that she had her hands on his back.

Naruto felt the blood start to boil and she turned to look towards the entrance to the changing room.

Seeing this caused Sasami to narrow her eyes and a playful smile appeared on her face.

"Are you sure you're alright, because you look a little pale." Sasami states causing Naruto to flinch.

"Then there is the fact that you're nose is bleeding and you're trying to keep from staring at us."

Naruto then tried to explain only for Sasami to start giggling

"You're Naughty Naruto hehehe, such a bad boy." Sasami said causing Naruto to hold his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry for being Naughty." Naruto said as Sasami started to lovingly stroke his ears.

Ryo-Ohki just meowed in happiness not really paying attention to their conversation and more interested in Naruto's hand that was rubbing her hair

After Minagi retrieved her towel she moved towards them with her head down and an embarrass look on her face.

"You saw me didn't you Naruto-kun?" Minagi asked Naruto as her cheeks turned bright red causing Naruto to chuckle nervously.

Suddenly, Mihoshi resurfaced, waving her hands in the air and without a towel on to cover her body.

"That was scary, for a minute there I thought I was going to drown." Mihoshi said as the others just stared at her in bewilderment.

Upon seeing Mihoshi in all her glory, Naruto felt his nose gush out a large torrent of blood and his vision turn red for a few seconds.

Naruto could hear the frantic voices of Sasami and Minagi calling for him but, he couldn't find the strength to speak and as he slipped into unconsciousness, one last thought run through his mind.

'I think brown and pink are my new favorite colors behind orange.'

**(The next day aboard the Tsunami-fune)**

Within the grassy plains of the sacred tree ship we find Naruto and Misaki squaring off in a sparing match so the empress can get a good assessment of the ninja's fighting.

Misaki had approached the prince that morning, requesting to have to boy train with her that morning in an all out sparing match with Seto approval.

Having been excited at the prospect of fighting the supreme commander of Jurai's Royal Guard, Naruto had accepted her request.

Not too far away from where the two combatants faced each other, Seto, Funaho, Azusa, Tenchi, Washu, Yosho, Tennyo, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Minagi, Mitoto, Mikami, Mihoshi, Airi, Noike, Ryoko and Ayeka where watching with anticipation for a good fight.

Misaki wore a Juraian battle suit that consist of some blue skin-tight pants and a light blue kimono top that extended down to her waist and look to be made in a way that it didn't restrict her movements.

Naruto wore his new battle attire, but Sasami had his sword as it would be only as useful as a wooden stick to him right now.

"Ok Naruto-kun the rules for this match are as follows, anything goes in this fight, so any skills or techniques from your world are allowed." Misaki tells Naruto, getting a nod from Naruto.

"In this match the only thing I will be using is the Juraian hand to hand fighting style only and the first to either submit or loss consciousness looses."

"Oh so she is showing mercy by allowing him uses any and everything at his disposal." Noike states only for Sasami and Ayeka to correct her on that.

"No she won't be taking it easy of him at all… in fact I'm sure Naruto will be beaten in about three minutes." Sasami told her while the others watch the two stood in their respective fighting stances.

For ten seconds neither opponent moved an inch as they sized each other up, hoping for one of them to make the first move.

Suddenly, Seto appeared right between the two and raised her hand in the air.

"Are both combatants ready… oh well, let the match begin!" Seto exclaims as Naruto ran towards Misaki as Seto jumped out of the way.

End

Stopping it here and will be picking this jump in two weeks.

Man I had thought this would be a fight chapter but it seems that it was a set up for Naruto's fight against Misaki and comedy chapter.

So next time The Angel vs. the daughter of the Devil princess and confronting the past along with Jiraiya.

The time skip seems to be getting a little delayed.

Read, rate and review and I'll you guys next time.

Juubi out


	6. Chapter 6

**Tale of Naruto the Devil Prince of Jurai Chapter 6**

Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Tale of Naruto the Devil Prince of Jurai Chapter six.

The Mecha Poll Results are in and I have to say I was actually surprised by what you all chose even though I really should not be.

Wing Zero Is the winner with forty-eight votes out of hundred.

Like I mentioned before I will be modifying the Wing. No huge blasters and Vulcan wings.

Naruto Harem:

Sasami (Tsunami), Tokimi, Seto, Washu, Mihoshi, Minagi, Ryoko Balta, Temari, Hinata, Mikami, Mitoto, Misaki (maybe), Anko.

Tenchi's Harem:

Ryoko Hakubi, Ayeka, Noike, Sakuya, Yui, Kiyone, Haruna, Mayuka

Seina's Harem:

Amane, Neju, Kiriko, Fuku, Erma, Karen, Gokuren, Suiren, Hakuren

Now let's get on with the story

**(Previously)**

"No she won't be taking it easy of him at all… in fact I'm sure Naruto will be beaten in about three minutes." Sasami told her while the others watch the two stood in their respective fighting stances.

For ten seconds neither opponent moved an inch as they sized each other up, hoping for one of them to make the first move.

Suddenly, Seto appeared right between the two and raised her hand in the air.

"Are both combatants ready… oh well, let the match begin!" Seto exclaims as Naruto ran towards Misaki as Seto jumped out of the way.

**Breaking Misaki's barrier and learning ones past  
**

"Konoha Senpū!" Naruto proclaims as he throw a flying kick at Misaki. Misaki raises her right hand and taps the back of Naruto's foot, causing the attack to be redirected much to Naruto's surprise. "You know it's not such a good idea to just rush your opponent like that." Misaki said while giving Naruto a happy smile.

Naruto grid his teeth before twisting his body and kicking at her with his other leg. Misaki grab his foot, stopping him from moving.

Misaki then giggled at Naruto before throwing him back to where he had started. Naruto ended up landing on his feet but, the force of the throw pushed him back a little.

Misaki then ran at Naruto and tried to take him out with a palm thrust, which Naruto dodged by jumping to the right.

Suddenly, the ground before Misaki began to slip much to Naruto's shock as he had not been expecting that.

'Wow that could have gone bad if she had landed that hit… I swear that she is trying to either put me in the hospital or outright trying to kill me.' Naruto thought, as he jumped back to create so distance between them.

"Your wide opened Naruto-kun." Misaki said as she suddenly appeared right in front of Naruto, shocking the angel. Misaki was not only one of the strongest fighters on Jurai, she was also easily the fastest and that made her leagues a head of Naruto base speed without the Kurama's chakra.

Misaki then hits Naruto in the neck with a quick chop, which caused him to poof into smoke. This surprised Misaki a little however she did not show it, while the others were all with the exception of Seto had a shocked look on their face.

Naruto then appears from one of the trees to the right on Misaki with six Kunai in his hands and throw them at Misaki. As hey closed in on her, she caught all six of them with ease before sending them right back at Naruto a lot faster than he had send them.

Naruto had only a split second to move out of the way as the kunai where shot right throw the tree creating a straight line of six kunai sizes holes in the tree that he had been standing in front of just a second ago.

"Holy crap Onee-sama, that come have killed me just now had I moved a second too late." Naruto said as he stared at the tree with wide-eyes, before turning back to Misaki.

The second wife of Azusa giggled at Naruto and then beckoned him over with her finger in a flirting manner. Naruto blushed and then gridded his teeth before going through a chain of hand-signs.

'Fūton: Renkūdan…' Naruto thought as he takes a deep breath and then shoots a barrage of compressed wind balls at Misaki. The balls of wind sped towards Misaki and collide with her barrier.

"That was a very good attack Naruto-kun, so you are an elemental user, that's somewhat rare in the galaxy now a days." Misaki said getting a look of surprise from Naruto.

'Well to tell you the truth that the only elemental jutsu I know, I never did get that far in my training… it was my friend Gaara who taught me that after the Chunin exams.' Naruto thought as his place both of his fingers in a familiar cross sign.

"It's time I use my signature technique, Tajū Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto proclaim as an explosion of smoke surrounded the area.

"What the hell just happened…?" Ryoko shouts out as the others started coughing. "Is Naruto using a smokescreen to try and get the drop on mother?" Ayeka asked. "I don't think so he said Kage Bunshin… Doesn't that mean Shadow clone?" Minagi asked as the smoke began to clear.

"That right Minagi just look." Washu said while pointing at where the sparing match as taking place. What they all saw would be engraved in their heads for the rest of the year. All around the area all you saw was Naruto.

"Oh my… there sure are a lot of him now." Funaho said while the others just sat there with their eyes-lid wide open to the point that it looked like their eyes were going to pop out. Azusa had a thoughtful look on his face and Seto had devilish grin on hers.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, I would have never guess that you could make so many copies of yourself… I think it's amazing." Misaki said with a bright smile on her face.

'Not even a little intimidated, well I guess I shouldn't be that surprise, Onee-sama is seriously powerful.' Naruto thought he gave his clones the signal to attack.

Suddenly all the clones rushed Misaki, hoping to overwhelm her. As the first two clone got within range, Misaki lashed out with three jabs in quick succession, taking out three of the clones.

She then blocked two flying kicks with her hands. Misaki then used those two clones to smack six others causing them to go poof after hitting the ground.

"They're a lot weaker then I had thought…. However, this is kind of fun." Misaki said as she took a stance. As the Naruto clone kept coming Misaki blitz right through them, taking out almost half of the army of clones.

"There now how many was that… thirty, forty, maybe even fifty clones, I was having too much fun to really keep track." Misaki said much to Naruto's dismay.

"That's Misaki for you, she forgets about everything when she focuses on someone she is having fun with." Mikami said causing Seto to giggle in amusement.

"Yes but now that has me worried, do you think that there is a chance for her to get too attached to him, and vice-versa." Seto asked her longtime friend.

"Well if that does happen I'm sure the devil princess can help make that possible, just like how she already has Ryo-ohki Minagi, Sasami, Mihoshi, Minaho, and Mitoto all engaged to marry him already put in writing and planned to go public before he goes back in two years." Mikami said with a smile.

"I wonder how they will react when they find out." Washu said with a grin on her face. "Whatever the reaction will be, I can tell you that it would be very entertaining." Seto states with a smirk much to Mikami's and Washu's amusement.

"No matter how many times I see her fight, mother sure is powerful." Ayeka said getting a nod from Airi, Tennyo, Funaho, Mikami, Mitoto and Sasami. Ryoko gave them all a weird look before sweat started to roll down her face.

Ryoko was still afraid of Misaki and watching her fight, even if the person wasn't as strong as she was, caused her some discomfort.

'However, I think I will be sparing with Naruto soon… maybe I should teach him how to fire energy blasts with that dense chakra of his.' Ryoko thought as she nodded her head.

"Clones surround her." Naruto commanded causing Misaki to rise her eyebrow, wondering what he would try next. The clones then all went through the hand-signs for the air bullet.

"**WIND STYLE AIR BULLET BARRAGE!" The clones roared and they shot countless wind bullets. Misaki. Misaki's barrier blocked the barrage of wind bullets. "Is that all Naruto-kun… because if it is then it's time to end this." Misaki said as the barrage died down.**

**Suddenly, Misaki vanished in a burst of speed and began to systematically destroy every clone. "Damn!" Naruto shouted as he watch all of his clones get dispelled.**

Misaki suddenly appeared before Naruto and punched him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Misaki then kicked Naruto into the air.

Misaki then grabbed Naruto's foot and slammed him into the ground. "OH! That's got to hurt." Airi said as Minagi and Sasami flinched.

"Well I guess this is it… what a shame to, as I found this match very promising." Azusa said which caused Seto to giggle in amusement.

"Yes and that is the reason why we will train him… Misaki will want to make sure that he will be one of the strongest, children of Jurai." Seto said getting a grin from Washu.

"So Naruto-kun are you ready to give up yet? Misaki asked as she lifted Naruto up by his shoulders. "Just say I give up ok… If you just say it, Misaki-Oneesama will give you a big kiss."

Naruto gave the empress a foxlike grin which confused her. "I'm not done yet." Naruto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, surprising Misaki and the audience.

"**RASENGAN!"** Naruto roared as he slammed the spiraling chakra ball right into Misaki's barrier. Naruto grunted as he tried to force his jutsu to break through Misaki's barrier however, Misaki's barrier was too strong.

"I think it's time for you to quit Naruto." Misaki said. Naruto however, was determined to at least brake her barrier.

"I won't lose… I can't lose to her barrier… need to get stronger." Naruto said to himself as his eyes flashed purple for a second. 'What's this…? Naruto's power is increasing.

"Hey what's going on, why is Naruto trying to force his way through?" Mihoshi asked Washu who seemed to be focusing all of her attention on Naruto.

"Come on kid, you can do it!" Ryoko shouts as she stands up along with Ayeka who wanted to cheer her new family member on.

"You're almost there Naruto-kun, just keep pushing." Tennyo said as she and Noike both cheered the prince to keep it up.

"You can do it Naruto-kun!" Tenchi proclaimed as he thought about the possibility of fighting Naruto. This was a first for him, in his life the only one he wanted to fight was his grandfather and beat him. But know he had someone he really wanted to fight.

Naruto push through, you can destroy it!" Minagi yells out as Naruto started to push harder surprising Misaki who wondered if he would actually break through.

"NARUTO BREAK THROUGH OKAASAMA's BARRIER… DO IT NOW!" Sasami shout at the top of her lungs as Naruto's Light Hawk Wings appeared and he grew another tail.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH" **Naruto Roared as he shattered Misaki's barrier. 'I did it I broke her barrier.' Naruto thought as Misaki grabs him by his arm and made him face her.

"HE DID IT!" Sasami screamed as everyone cheered for Naruto. "MEOW" Ryo-ohki proclaimed as she ran over to Naruto

"Well I guess we can count that as your win Naruto-kun." Misaki said getting a confused look from him. 'I won because I was able to break through her barrier… well I can except that since there is really no way in hell that I will when.'

"And since you've won, here is your reward darling." Misaki whispered into Naruto's fox ear. Then before Naruto could process what she had meant by that, Misaki kissed Naruto right on the three whisker-marks on his left cheek.

"Well that sure was an exciting show Misaki and Naru-chan put on for us." Mikami said as She, Washu, Seto, Airi and Yosho watched the kids (everyone younger than them) run over to Naruto who face was as red as his hair.

"Yes so, is there any way for you to include me in the marriage Seto-chan?" Washu asked as Seto fanned herself while giggling.

"I don't see why not… how about you Mikami, what do you have planned for my son?" Seto asked her best friend who had a smile on her face.

"The only thing I will be doing is teaching Naruto how to please his girls… anything beyond that we will have to wait and see." Mikami said jokingly getting a giggle from both Seto and Washu.

"**As expected of my Naru-chan." Tokimi said as she appeared along with Jiraiya right beside her. **

Naruto had a gentle smile as he saw Tokimi, as they made eye contact Naruto's had a mini flashback of a little girl with short brown hair and the most beautiful purple eyes in the universe.

"Naruto-kun wait for me…"

"Ha-ha-ha Take my hand, if we don't hurry up they will catch us and Iruka will make us clean up the paint mess we made in the Uchiha estate."

"I can't always just teleport us to our secret hide out you know."

"Yeah but then we couldn't torment all those guys chasing after us."

"… I see your point however I would prefer flying over running any day."

"It's good to see you again, my boy." Jiraiya said snapping Naruto out of his daydream. Naruto then turn his attention to the man that was beside Tokimi.

"Ero-sannin… what are you doing here." Naruto asked the toad sage, who had a tick-mark growing on his forehead. The women all started giggling when they heard Naruto call Jiraiya a perverted sage, much to the man's dismay.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT! Anyway I am here because Tokimi here asked me to be your teacher in elemental chakra control, Jutsu and in the sealing arts." Jiraiya explains to the new prince who had an excited look on his face.

"So you will teach me how to make seals just like mom and dad." Naruto said surprising Jiraiya, who turned to look at Tokimi.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that he met his mother before my sister brought him into our lives… oh well you know now so that saves you some explanations." Tokimi said as she waved it off, causing both Washu and Sasami to sweat-drop.

"This is great, now I can get to train with my godfather, Misaki-Oneesama and Azusa-Oniisan for the next two years." Naruto said as Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Minagi and Mihoshi as glomped him.

"What's this… has my godchild has captured the hearts of four other lovely ladies?" Jiraiya asked Tokimi as Seto walked over to him along with Washu, Azusa, Funaho, and Mikami.

"He is surprisingly good with the ladies even those years older than he is like those two." Funaho said bringing Jiraiya's attention to Minaho, Tennyo, who had loving smiles on their face. Jiraiya started to chuckle at this and then pulled out a note pad and pen.

"I think I have an idea for my next book." Jiraiya said while giggling like a school girl. "Oh so you're a book writer?" Azusa asked as he read Jiraiya's notes over the sage's shoulders.

"I'm an author of "adult literature" and am very famous in my world." Jiraiya states, getting a confused look from the emperor of Jurai.

Suddenly, it dawned on Azusa what Jiraiya meant by Adult literature and beside that it would be best to talk in private. "*Clears throat* Why don't we discuss this in my study away from the women and children, I'd very much like to read some of your previous work." Azusa said as he and Jiraiya walked away.

"What are those two up to?" Airi asked Seto, Funaho, and Mikami as the elder women watched Azusa and Jiraiya walk away. "I'd say that they found something in common." Misaki said.

"Ok Naru-chan it's time that we discuss your new training regimen for the next year, Lady Seto said, gaining the groups attention.

"Tenchi your training will be beginning as well." Yosho said getting the avatar's attention. "After all, you don't want young Naruto-kun to surpass you now do you?" Yosho asked as Tenchi got up and followed him.

"Hey Nii-san, the next time we meet let's fight." Naruto called out to Tenchi who gave him the thumbs up. "I'm looking forward to it Naruto-kun… the next time we meet we're rivals." Tenchi said as he waved goodbye.

After Seto explained the training regimen, Tokimi decided to pull Naruto over to talk him in private. Seeing this the girls decided that it would be best to follow them to see what was so important that Tokimi had to talk to him in private.

**(Naruto's Room)**

"So what is it you wish to talk to me about Tokimi-Oneesama?" Naruto asked Tokimi, as he and the goddess sat on his bed across from each other.

"Naruto… what I am about to tell you is something that you were not supposed to know until you turn sixteen years old." Tokimi said much to Naruto's confusion.

"Is it something that my mother didn't tell me because she wanted you to or is this something from my father?" Naruto asked the goddess who shook her head no.

"This isn't about something that you parents even knew about… in fact outside of the old monkey, the pervert, the red-eyed weasel and his friend, no one even remembers who I am." Tokimi said, getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"Naruto what I am going to do is give you your memories of or years living within the Namikaze estate." Tokimi said as she changed into her human form and kissed Naruto right on the lips. Naruto eyes stared at her with wide-eyes.

Suddenly as Tokimi slipped her tongue in his mouth, memories of Naruto's earlier childhood, alone and sad change into memories of him and a little brown-haired purple-eyed girl laughing and playing together.

**(Flashback)**

"Get the demon don't let it escape, Kill that monster, that damn demon child!" The angry villagers of Konoha yelled out as they searched the village for Naruto. Naruto could find found hiding in the forest of death, holding his blood soaked left arm.

Naruto had a few shuriken in his back along with two kunai in his shoulder, which would explain why his arm was bleeding.

"It… it hurts… why… why do they hate me, my do they hurt me?" Naruto asked himself as tears ran down his face and the blood ran down his arm and pooled into a puddle at his feet.

'I have to get further into the forest or else they might find me.' Naruto thought as he slowly walked deep into the forest.

As he got to the center of the forest he started to loss what little energy he had left and fell face first into the ground.

'Is this it… am I really going to die all alone in this forest… this sucks I never even figured out why they hated me. 'Naruto thought as he tries to stand up again only to realize that he couldn't use won on his arms to help him up.

'I didn't get to go to the academy… I never got to start my ninja training… I never got my headband.' Naruto thought as he turn over on his back and reached towards the sky with his good arm.

'I can't die, I won't die… Not before I become Hokage… not before I prove to them that… I AM A LILIN!' Naruto thought.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and strong winds started to start to gather above the forest of death. Naruto saw a glowing sphere up above him.

'What is that… is it an angel… is it kami-sama coming for me' Naruto thought while closing his eyes as the orb of light descended upon him.

As soon as it landed at the center of the forest, a huge shockwave swept through the area destroying the gate and creating a huge crater.

"Awake up… hey Naruto-kun it's time to wake up." A girly voice called out to him. Opening his eyes, the person Naruto saw was a beautiful girl around his age smiling down at him.

"Good evening sleepy head, you know you had so many wounds that I thought you wouldn't wake up even after I healed all of them." The cute girl said to Naruto who blinked in confusion.

"Um who are you and what do you mean by you've healed my wounds?" Naruto said as he lifts his arm to shield his eyes, only to find that his arm was completely healed.

"It's healed… wait all of my wounds are gone, but how?" Naruto asked her only to be silenced by a kiss.

"My name is Tokimi Hakubi, it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

And for the next few years, Tokimi and I were inseparable. No matter what I did or where I went she would be floating there beside me.

Even when the council tried to pressure her into abandoning me.

"We of the civilian council command that you stay far away from that demon child." Some fat council man said as Tokimi snorted at the overweight man.

"And why would I listen to a bunch of old fools like you anyway, a witch my me would never sink so low as to obey the demands of someone who is not their lover and last time I checked you are not Naruto." Tokimi said as she held Naruto's hand.

"You insolent child how dare you talk to us like that!" The man shouted only for Tokimi to give him the finger.

"Stop this foolishness councilman… my dear please try to listen to reason, that boy is dangerous." Danzo said as the other council members nodded their heads.

"Why because he is the Jinchurriki of the nine tailed fox." Tokimi said, much to everyone's horror. "How do you know that, young one?" Sarutobi asked the girl.

"She knows too much… Anbu execute her immediately." Danzo said as his two hidden root Anbu appeared and charged the little girl and Naruto.

"I don't think so." She said as she raised her hands and stopped the Anbu in their tracks. "Say bye-bye now puppets." Tokimi said as and evil grin appeared on her face.

Suddenly the root ninja both started screaming bloody murder before exploding into shower of blood and organs. The whole council room as deadly silent.

"Good know that I have all of your attention let me tell you this, If you ever try to bring harm to Naruto or anyone close to him…" Tokimi then unleash her power in the room to the point where everyone besides Naruto was shaking in fear.

"**I will destroy you and this entire village**.**" Tokimi said as she and Naruto left the room. **"So that's what they think of me… to them I am the Kyuubi incarnate."

"But I don't see you as the Kyuubi." Tokimi said as she kissed him on the cheek. "All I see you as is my cute Naruto-kun."

**(End of Flashback)**

"I remember everything now, Tokimi Hakubi is woman who pulled me out of the darkness and she was the first woman I've ever loved." Naruto said as he give Tokimi genuine smile.

"Glad to have you back Naruto-kun." Tokimi said as she places her forehead onto Naruto's. "I'm glad to be back Tokimi-chan." Naruto states as he leans in for another kiss.

Suddenly the door to Naruto's room opens and Mihoshi who was on the door fell face first onto the floor. "What the… Mihoshi what are you doing." Naruto asked in confusion, wondering why she was here.

"Alright the rest of you should come out as well." Tokimi said. Then as if on cue Sasami, Minagi, Ryo-ohki, Tennyo, Minaho and Mitoto all walked into the room with blushes on their face, with the exception of Mitoto who had a smile on hers.

"What are you guys think you are doing following us like that?" Tokimi asked the girls who were too embarrassed and ashamed that they were caught.

"It's safe to assume that they were curious about what you wanted to talk to Naruto-kun about, plus they were feeling a little jealous of you when they heard Naruto tell that story. Mitoto said while giggling much to the other girls' dismay.

"We're sorry Naruto-kun we didn't mean be nosy, can you please forgive us." Minagi asked while rapidly bowing her head.

Naruto chuckled at the girl before patting her head to calm her down. "There is no need to apologize since I was planning on telling you girls as most as soon as we were done." Naruto said getting smile from all of the girls.

"Besides we didn't talk about what caused me to replace Naruto memories in the first place." Tokimi said getting the other girls attention.

"**It was the day I massacred most of the civilians of the village… I'd say about fifty villagers, ten Anbu and four Chunin." Tokimi said shocking the others.**

"You've killed that many, well you are a goddess so I know that that was child's play but I never would have guessed that you would kill that many people… just what happened anyway?" Tennyo asked Tokimi who just narrowed her eyes.

"They had burned down the house that I made for Naruto and they had tried to kill him while I was away trying to deal with Z, who at the time was running loose in the galaxy, destroying everything that he had come across." Tokimi said in annoyance as she remembered that day.

"After I had finally got Z's power under control, I came back only to find Naruto hiding in the forest of death asleep with in a cave with our pet tigers who were all depressed that they couldn't do anything while I was gone, except keep Naruto safe." Tokimi said.

That was the day I had gone into town at slaughtered everyone involved right in the middle of the village with everyone watching." Tokimi explained to them.

"And it was then that I had found out that day from you that you had to leave." Naruto said as the others looked at them in sadness.

"My plan had worked a little too well and the villagers were so terrified that they had started to run and hide every time he walked through the village.

"I didn't want this for him so I had decided that I would erase their memories about Naruto's secret and what happened that day… well except the council, Jiraiya and the old monkey, I made them remember every single moment of what happened that day.

"After that you told me you had to leave and that you would return on my fifteenth birthday." Naruto said.

"You cry and asked me to replace your memories until the day you turned fifteen and I returned, saying that you wouldn't be able to last if you remembered everything." Mitoto finished explaining the story as the others wiped the tears from their eyes.

"How… how could they treat a child who grew up all alone like that… it's sickening?" Minagi said, while hugging Naruto as she tried to stop crying.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that kind of pain." Mihoshi said as she cried on Naruto's back.

"*Sniffle* you never have to worry about that again Naruto-Oniisama" Sasami declared, causing Naruto to smile and rub her head.

Tennyo and Minaho both hugged Naruto from behind. "Naruto we are your family now so you will never have to be alone again." Minaho said.

"It seems that you have the family you've always wanted." Tokimi said with a smile on her face, as she leaned in and kissed Naruto.

"Hey, that not fair Tokimi, no kissing." Sasami said with a pout on her face getting a blush and a nervous chuckle from Naruto and giggles from the others.

Mitoto smiled at the group before wrapping them all in a hug. "Naruto, slowly become happy, one tiny bit at a time okay." Mitoto said as she held them like a mother would her children.

"Yes Mitoto-Oneesama, I will." Naruto said as they spend the rest of the day in each other's company.

(With Seto, Airi, Mikami, Washu and Misaki Azusa and Jiraiya)

"End of record." Airi said as a small computer chip was ejected out of her desk computer. "Well I got to say, that went a lot better than I had anticipated." Seto said as she took the chip while the others watched.

"This is the best thing for Naruto right now, creating bonds with your new family is the best way to heal a broken child who grew up all alone in this harsh reality that we live in." Mikami said getting a sign from Airi.

"I really wish there was a way we could convince him to leave his world behind and just stay here were he could finally start living a normal life." Airi said only to get a giggle from Misaki and Washu.

"The reason for him going back in two years is that he wants to accomplish something great there so that he can be remembered as something other than the nine tailed fox." Misaki said getting a look from Airi.

"We will be there to support him every step of the way, to make sure that he will be the greatest ninja who has ever lived and maybe he will be the one who claims the throne instead of Yosho or Tenchi." Washu said getting a grin from Azusa.

"Naruto Uzumaki Kamiki Masaki Namikaze the emperor of Jurai… has a nice ring to it." Azusa said getting a chuckle out of Jiraiya.

"You know I think I've finally found the perfect name for my next book." Jiraiya said gaining everyone attention.

This book shall be known as **The Tale of the Devil Prince of Jurai**."

And so it begins

End

Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Chapter six of the Devil Prince of Jurai is now complete.

It seems like Seto the galaxy's greatest matchmaker has a marriage contract for Naruto and the girls. It also seems that she is making a few plans to try and get Misaki's name on the contract.

Naruto will be training with all these great fighters and it seems like he won't be the only one.

Next chapter will be the time skip as I would like to keep Naruto's training a secret and I will say this right now.

Naruto- skill wise will be way better than he was at the beginning of Shippuden.

Make sure to Review, follow, favorite and subscribe as always and the next story that will be getting a chapter is Naruto Sekirei chronicle so be ready for that.

So everyone have a nice night, day or whatever… see you next time

_**JUUBI OUT**_


End file.
